Life of Phantom Learned by Human and Ghost alike
by toonanimefan
Summary: Clockwork and a girl named Adie (my O.C.) from our universe, decide to bring Amity park and the ghost from the Ghost Zone to a room to watch Danny's life, DP music videos and many other things. Story is better then the summary. First Danny Phantom story. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first Danny Phantom story, so please don't flame. It's been a while since I've watched this show and I just got back into it through reading other stories. Ever since then this idea has been stuck in my head. I'm sorry if any of the characters sound O.O.C remember it's been awhile. I don't own Danny Phantom at all, if I did then show wouldn't have ended. I only own my O.C. Adie. Let's say this takes place after Danny and his friends help his clone Dani but he's still thinking how it's all his fault with the whole evil Dan thing. **

Danny was in his ghost form trying to relax but it was hard to do that when thinking about yet again what happened a while ago with his evil self. Not only that he had to battle Vlad a few hours ago and was injured.

He was able to hide himself of being injured so nobody could see them although Sam, Tucker and Jazz knew he was hurt. They wanted to treat his injuries, but he just wouldn't come down from the sky to the ground.

He was upset too because Vlad had brought up his clone Dani making him worried as to where she was.

He winced a little when a twinge of pain happened in his back and too his stomach. Vlad also had grabbed him by the neck like usually so that was hurting too.

He decided he'll fly a little longer before he would give in and let them help him.

-Meanwhile-

Clockwork and a strange girl have been talking for a while now, a few days to be exact. "I'm telling you Clockwork it needs to be done! He needs more support then he has now, especially his feelings of self-doubt and all that he has after meeting an alternate version of himself. I may be from a different universe where your world is a cartoon, but I know what I'm talking about…please listen to me."

Clockwork sighs, "Alright Adie we shall do this then, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to bring Danny, the rest of Amity Park and the Ghosts to a place where we can do this. Danny would need to be in Ghost form obviously, and Vlad probably should too. Although at some point after they arrive, I'll force Vlad to change back and expose him." She smirks slightly then continues. "I'm going to get a few things and while I do that you will explain to everyone what is going on."

"What will you getting?"

"Well I'll be the one to bring Danny's clone, so you don't have to worry about that. I would like to bring _his _thermos because it's believed he's trying to escape. We will be able to watch over it while all of us are together and the other thing is something to be funny with."

"Are you crazy! Bring his thermos into the same room as everyone! Why?!" he goes from old man, middle aged to child and back to old man very fast.

"I know it sounds crazy but remember what I said?"

He sighs, "Alright, I trust you and remember I can see everyone that goes on. So, do be careful when getting the thermos."

"Don't worry I will. I'll track you to where you decide to have this thing…see you soon."

She disappears and Clockwork sighs before transporting to the perfect place to view everything.

Then with a wave of his staff he brought everyone that was needed to a room. Separating Danny (in ghost form and still had his injuries), Jazz, Tucker and Sam from everyone. The Ghosts were also separated from the humans and Vlad in the form of Plasmius was in his own little bubble so he wouldn't try attack anyone.

Many of the humans screamed when they noticed the ghosts and then the Fenton's, Manson's, and Foley's noticed the kids with the ghost boy. They started screaming at them to get away from him.

But then Clockwork had enough of their screaming and yelled, "Silence!"

All the ghosts looked up at him in shock, realizing that he brought them there.

Danny flies over to him, trying to hide his pain he was still in, "Clockwork what's going on…." he trailed off when he saw Plasmius. "Well if it isn't the old Fruit-loop."

Plasmius glared, "Quiet little badger, if I wasn't in this bubble, I would make the injuries I know that I gave you earlier worse."

Danny glared while everyone stared between the two of them. The humans were wondering what made them hate each other. Jazz, Tucker and Sam who were still upset that Danny wouldn't let them treat his injuries earlier were wondering why he looked fine and not injured at all.

"That's enough you two." Clockwork said, catching Danny's attention once more.

"To answer your question, an associate of mine that's from another universe convinced me to bring you all here to watch Phantom's past, present and future. We may watch a few other things that are from her world too, depending on what she says…"

Danny looked shocked, and Sam yelled "We can't do that! It's an invasion of privacy!"

A few others though, like Dash, exclaimed that they wanted to learn more about him.

Maddie glared saying, "I don't want to watch that spooks life! He's just ectoplasmic scum!"

Both Danny and Jazz flinched but nobody noticed. Jazz was worried for her brother and could tell their mother's words hurt him greatly.

Jack full-heartedly agreed with his wife making Danny feel even worse, he knew that his parents didn't know Phantom was their son, but it was hard.

"You may come to regret saying that Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Clockwork said gently looking at the ghost boy worriedly.

The two adult Fenton's scoffed and then they noticed something. "Hey where's our son?! We see his friends and our daughter are here but not him." Danny's classmates and many others from the school nodded also confused as to where the younger Fenton is.

Clockwork says, "Don't worry you will see him soon." The response was very peculiar.

Danny after a few seconds of trying to calm down from hearing the harsh words his parents had directed to 'Phantom' or himself, asked Clockwork "Uh where is your associate Clockwork."

"She's grabbing a few things before she comes back. She is getting your clone/cousin Daniele…"

Danny smiled happy that he'll get to see Dani again, but grew terrified by what he heard next.

"She insisted even though I didn't want it but finally agreed to bring _his_ thermos."

He was cut off by Danny, "WHAT!"

The only ones that knew exactly what he was talking about was Danny, Tucker and Sam. The Observants also knew but kept quiet knowing Clockwork knew what he was doing.

Humans and ghosts alike were wondering what they were talking about that caused Phantom to start freaking out.

Maddie was wondering if this fear he was showing could be used to finally get the ghost child once and for all. What she doesn't know is that her thoughts are going to come back to bite her when she finds out exactly who Phantom is.

"Yes, she believes that he's been trying to escape all this time and wants us to keep a close eye on the thermos while in the room. She's also going to bring something else, but she didn't tell me what it is, but since I can see everything, I see what she's bringing now. She shall be arriving real soon."

Danny looked about ready to faint when there suddenly was a portal in the middle of the space, he was in.

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: Hope you all liked the first chapter, I was going to continue it, but I decided what happens next could go into the next chapter. Poor Danny is injured, I'm so evil but not really. Please R&R.**


	2. Injuries and reveals

**Author's note: Hey the next chapter is here. I think I'm going to have my O.C. reveal Vlad's identity with the weapon he used to cancel out Danny's ghost powers in one of the episodes. The reason being she doesn't have the patience to wait until showing a video of him. The first video they will watch is probably going to be the Theme song. I don't own Danny Phantom at all.**

**Injuries and reveals:**

Everyone sees a girl that looks like Phantom fly out and tackle him in a hug. "Danny!"

He winces slightly before hugging her back laughing a little bit causing Maddie and Jack wonder how a ghost could even laugh.

"I have returned Clockwork!"

Everyone turns and see a young short girl with blonde hair come into the room before the portal closes. She takes a thermos and sets it on the table then puts a bubble around the area it was in.

"Just a precautionary method, because as you can there are dents from inside the thermos as if he was trying to punch his way out."

"What?!" Danny exclaims.

She holds up her hand and says, "Hey, relax we'll make sure he doesn't escape. Now would you like some fruit loops?" suddenly in her hand is a box of fruit loops.

She smirks and glances at Plasmius. Danny and Dani catch on to what she meant and started to snicker. Clockwork sighs, "Adie could you please focus at the task at hand and get the two things you want to do done before we watch anything."

She glares at him and takes a handful of fruit loops throwing them at Plasmius who was now practically growling at her.

She turns back to the two Phantoms, "Danny you need to get your injuries fixed up before you pass out from pain and lack of sleep.

"You're hurt? Why can't I see any injuries?" Dani asks.

Danny sighs and lets his injuries be seen causing many humans to gasp. His injuries consisted of a little bruising on his throat, a few cuts on his arms and legs, an injury to his side and his back was bruised and cut to. He even had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Man, Plasmius didn't hold, back did he? I'm pretty sure he through you into a wall one too many times along with trying to choke you. Calm down Danielle."

She grabs hold of Dani before she could go and try to attack the ghost that hurt Danny. Once she calms a little bit, Adie turned to the injured Halfa.

"I can heal a few of your wounds but not all of them. I'll heal the one on your back and your side. Your ghost healing abilities will have to take care of the rest, would that work for you?"

The ghosts and humans were staring. Jazz, Tucker and Sam were looking at the injuries Danny had, horrified.

Danny nodded and said, "Thanks. Also, I'm sure my injuries that you don't heal will be gone in a few hours or so. Thanks to my ghost powers I heal pretty fast."

Adie nodded and got to work on healing his back first, "By the way my name is Adie and as Clockwork probably told you I'm from a different universe."

Danny winces slightly at a twinge of pain during the healing process she was giving him and said, "Yeah he did say that."

She then spoke loud enough to make sure everyone in the room could hear her, "Well he probably didn't tell you that in my world you guys are characters in a TV show, with you being the main character."

She finished healing his back and moved heal his side, everyone was listening closely although a few people were giving Danny dirty looks…cough…his parents…cough.

She began healing his side many people looked fascinated by seeing the cut heal and the green blood disappear. "Like all great TV shows there's a theme song which is what we will be watching first…and it reveals your secret."

She luckily finished healing his side by the time she finished her sentence because Danny had turned quickly and looked at her in fear and shock.

She continues to speak with a calming voice to see if he would calm down, "Not only would we watch clips of your life, but we'll watch a few videos people have made that are 'funny moments' and some of those moments would be something from the future so we will be getting a preview for some of the clips we will watch later. There's, also music videos of clips from your life: past, present and future with a song played over them. We can take breaks too and watch some movies or something that are from world." She smiles at him.

Everyone was staring listening closely to what she was saying that they were going to do while they were there.

Nothing that she said had calmed Danny down in the slightest because he was too afraid of what his parents would do once they find out his secret.

She grabs hold of his hands in comfort making him look into her eyes, his friends, sister and clone watch this curiously knowing that he was dreading his secret being exposed which was one of his worse fears.

"I know this is hard Danny, but it's time that they knew. You need more support from others that can help you deal with your problems. I know that your terrified you'll turn into him…" They both glanced at the thermos in the corner.

"But sometimes you just got to go for it and hope for the best because letting your fear control your life is not very healthy at all. If anyone gives you a hard time after the secret is out, then you can let me deal with them because I can be someone's worse nightmare. Also, remember what I just said about taking a lot of breaks so you can ease your mind a little bit knowing that. The stuff we'll watch from my world may mostly revolve around ghost movies or something similar those types of movies. How's that sound? Does it make you feel even better than before when I said I can be a nightmare?"

Clockwork was smiling happy that she was trying to cheer the boy up.

Danny stares at her for a few minutes and nods smiling slightly as his fear is put at ease, and that makes Sam, Tucker, Dani and Jazz smile too.

The ghost and humans were just staring at this strange girl in shock, many of them are touched by her encouraging words to the ghost boy.

That happy moment is short lived when Plasmius starts laughing causing Danny to jump and let go of Adie's hands.

"Ha, Ha, Ha. You honestly believe what she says little badger, I know for a fact they will hate y…"

"Oh quiet, you jerk." She pulls something out that makes Plasmius blanch in shock. She was holding the Plasmius Maximus.

Danny's eyes have widened and then he smirks excited knowing that Vlad's secret would be exposed before his.

"You've used this device to cancel out Danny's powers and I figured it's about time you got a taste of your own medicine. I was going to wait and expose you during one of the many videos we will be watching but I'm not very patient for that, and Clockwork his losing his patience right now with all my stalling so let's hurry this along so we can watch the theme song."

The device shoots at Plasmius hitting him in the stomach. The bubble that surrounded him had opened a little to let the blast in before closing again.

Two rings appeared on him and separated revealing…

"Vlad!?"

"V-man?!"

Maddie and Jack Fenton exclaimed in shock. Many humans looked horrified and the ghosts were slightly shocked but weren't completely surprised that Plasmius was another Halfa.

Vlad was angered that his secret was revealed and then turned to his friends and said, "Hello Maddie…Jack."

"How did this happen?" Maddie asked while Jack looked upset.

"That accident the blubbering idiot, you married, caused back in college with the mini portal. If that didn't happen then you would be with me!" He said with much venomous anger in his voice.

"You know what you need?" Adie asks him.

He turned to glare at and asked, "What?"

She shrugged, "Like Danny said you need a cat."

Vlad got so angry that he tried jumping through the bubble he was in to attack but it didn't work. He had his tantrum for a least a minute before calming slightly.

"Adie." Clockwork warned. "Shouldn't we begin, instead of you taunting someone."

She smiles innocently and asked everyone to get comfortable to now watch the theme song, but then there was a bark.

She sighs and says, "Danny would you be fine if Cujo and Wolf come up here with you? I sense they want to be with you."

Danny nods smiling, and everyone watches as the barrier opens slightly and a small ghost dog and something that looked like a werewolf came into the space. Valerie who was in her normal entire instead of her Red Huntress suit glared when she sees the ghost dog.

Mrs. Manson started freaking out and yelling that her daughter shouldn't be near even more ghost like creatures, until she magically got duct tape on her mouth. Adie had put it on her.

Dani gets excited when she sees Cujo and starts petting him.

"Danny, just so you know. He may not be your dog but if he leaves his invisible business on the floor, you're cleaning it up. I don't care to step in it."

A few people and ghost start laughing at the look that crossed his face after she said it.

Although he then smiled at Wolf and Cujo, greeting them happily.

"Okay now that most of the drama has been taken care of lets, we shall watch the theme song for even more drama!" Adie exclaims excitedly making Danny a little nervous again, for how his parents would react to his secret.

They obviously didn't like Vlad anymore as he sees them casting their old friend fearful and disgusted looks.

Suddenly the screen that appeared just a second ago, turned on and began to play the theme song,

_(A few pictures of Danny Phantom are shown.)_

_'He's a Phantom_

_Danny Phantom_

_Danny Phantom'_

_(Danny Fenton appears)_

"Wait why's Fenturd in a theme song about Phantom? Ow!" someone had shocked him.

It was Adie, "If you pay attention, you'll find out."

"Hey why did the screen pause?" Jazz asked.

"The screen will pause when someone talks so nobody will miss what's going on up in the screen when there's talking going on. Now let's continue."

Danny was starting to dread about his secret again, but he knew that he couldn't go back now.

_'Young Danny Fenton was just 14 (the Fenton parents are shown working on the portal) when his parents built a very strange machine_

_Designed to view a world unseen_

_He's ganna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom_

_(they plug it in, and it sparks but doesn't work)_

_When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quit_

_(They are shown leaving and then Danny putting a hazmat suit on)_

_Then Danny took a look inside of it'_

"What!?" Maddie and Jack yell causing many to wince at how loud their voices were.

Maddie and Jack were wondering that if their son going inside the portal was the reason it was working the next day.

_'There was a great big flash (Danny gets electrocuted after accidentally hitting the on button in the machine)_

_Everything just changed_

_His molecules got all rearranged _

_Phantom Phantom (there's a scream while a ghost's ectoplasm covers a DNA strand)_

Many people looked horrified as they saw that Danny had been electrocuted but no one was as horrified as his parents, sister and two friends.

Sam and Tucker may have been there when it happened, but it doesn't make it any less horrifying. Danny shivered a little while watching this, he didn't want to see anyone else's reactions. He didn't want to see their hatred for him.

The ghosts were starting to understand how the boy became a Halfa and were feeling a little bad for him.

_(He wakes up as Danny Phantom)_

_When he first woke up he realized _

_He had snow white hair and glowin green eyes_

"No…." Maddie gasped realizing that she's been hunting her baby boy this whole time. Jack was just as horrified as his wife.

"Whoa I've been bullying my hero this whole time…." Dash says horrified.

The rest of the citizens of Amity park were just as shocked finding this out too. Sam and Tucker's parents now understood why their kids were sitting with Phantom, he's their childhood friend that now has ghost powers.

Danny was still looking only at the screen with his one arm around Dani's shoulder to comfort the horrified 10-year-old. Cujo was near his other arm.

_He could walk through walls, disappear and fly _

_He was much more unique then the other guy_

_(Danny is in his human form and a blue mist leaves his mouth. Ghosts came out of the portal surrounding him)_

_It was then that he knew what he had to do _

_He had to stop all the ghost that were coming through (goes ghost)_

_He's here to fight for me and you (begins to fight the ghost)_

_He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom_

_Gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom_

_Gonna catch em all cuz he's…_

_Danny Phantom'_

The theme song ended, and everyone sat in silence for a moment.

Adie decided to speak after a minute passed, "So how was it?"

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: I hope you all liked this chapter and sorry for the little cliffhanger. I'm having a fun time making this story. I'm probably going to be making a list of the things they will be watching in a certain order. I can't wait to have them watch a bunch of the stuff that involve Dan, which is going to a lot earlier than I originally planned. There's a lot of scenes involving him in many of the Danny Phantom music videos, so Danny would have to explain about Dan before they watch the music videos or during when everyone sees the clips. I'm not sure what I will do with that yet, but I will decide soon. There's a lot of great music videos for Danny Phantom on YouTube, you guys should check them out. I plan on throughout the story having some of the ghost and maybe a few humans apologize to Danny, starting next chapter which is going to be a long one. Please R&R. **


	3. Secret out, shocking apoligies & napping

**Author's note: The next chapter is here! In this chapter one the ghost will apologize for the past and everyone will be taking a break so Danny could get a much, needed nap. This will give the humans and ghosts time to process exactly what they have seen so far including the apology. There's a possibility that later into the story I would skip a few things but I'm not sure. It depends if I'm able to find more of the episodes considering that it's been so long, but then again, I did just get a DVD of the complete series not too long ago so it shouldn't be too hard. I don't own Danny Phantom at all.**

**Secrets out, shocking apologies & napping while coming to terms-**

It was silent until Maddie who had come up to the barrier separating her from her baby, "Danny why didn't you tell up sweaty?"

Danny's back was facing everyone he didn't respond, he was afraid his voice would be too chocked up. He only looked at Adie who nodded.

"I will show a few clips as an example of why he didn't tell you."

(a couple clips of his parents saying/yelling that they were going to tear him apart molecule by molecule)

Maddie and Jack were horrified with themselves. The ghosts were shocked wondering how the boy was brave enough to still live with his parents. He was likely to be terrified of them.

The other humans felt bad for the kid, but not as much a Valerie who is just finding out that she's been trying to kill someone who she wanted to protect. She felt absolutely, horrible with all this.

Danny still wasn't looking at any of them in fear of seeing a bunch of glares. So, Jazz wanting to comfort him ran over pulling her baby brother into a big hug. Sam and Tucker also came over to hug him, but he still didn't turn towards everyone else.

Maddie really wanted to hug her son, but she couldn't get past the barrier, she decided to let him know from where she stood that him being half ghost was fine.

"Danny, weather you are human, a ghost or something in between your father and I still love you very much. You'll always be my baby boy, even when you get older and go to college, I'll always be there for you."

"That's right son." Jack says smiling.

Danny slowly gets out of the hug Jazz, Tucker and Sam were giving him and turns around to look at his parents.

He smiles at them with tears in his eyes. Suddenly the barrier opens just enough for the Fenton parents to go to their son.

After they had run through and grabbed Danny in a big hug the barrier closed back up. Adie was smiling with happiness.

A few of the ghost were a little touched by the family scene that just happened. Although one ghost decided to start laughing at the fact that Danny's mom called him her baby boy.

Danny pulled away from his parents and glared up at Johnny 13 from where he was sitting on his motorcycle, who turned out to be the one laughing.

"Shut up Johnny 13." Danny said glaring.

Johnny 13 says, "Your mom called you baby boy…ha, ha, ha."

Suddenly there was a…

Whack

Johnny 13 had stopped laughing and he along with a few other ghost's stared in shock at Kitty. She had smacked him in the back of the head with a purse.

"Kitty why'd you do that?"

"You were being immature and it's quite common for mothers to call their sons 'baby boy'."

She then started to head towards the barrier where Adie was standing. Adie took note of this sharing a look with Clockwork, as though they knew before this what she was about to do.

"Hey! Where are going?"

"I need to take care of something before the watching of videos continue." Kitty states confusing her boyfriend and everyone else besides Clockwork and Adie.

She arrives to where Adie is and before she could say anything Adie holds up a hand and smiles.

"Don't worry, Kitty you're allowed to do this. Clockwork and I figured a few of the ghost and some humans would want to do what you are doing now.

"Uh, what is she doing?" Danny asked confused.

Adie smiles, "Apologizing for the things she's done before they are shown on screen." As soon as said that the barrier opened allowing Kitty to come into the side of the room Danny along with his family and friends were.

She floated over to Danny who looked completely shocked as to what was going on. Many of the ghosts that were Danny's enemies were shocked she was going to apologize to him.

"Danny I would like to say ahead of time because I know we will eventually see the first and second time you met Johnny and I, I'm sorry. What I did to you was selfish and wrong. Johnny and I made a horrible first impression when he 'dated' your sister so I could posses her. We made you and your sister suffer that time, but it was sweet of you playing the part of an overprotective younger brother."

She paused letting the first apology sink in, she was surprised when Danny smiled and said, "I already forgave you for that." Much to the shock of everyone including the ghost in the room. Maddie, Jack and Jazz's eyes were wide hearing that.

Kitty smiles but then frown as she says her second apology, "I would also like to apologize to you and your two friends for that time I blackmailed you into dating me while I was Overshadowing one of your classmates…what was her name?"

"Paulina."

The popular kids looked shocked but not as much as Paulina herself, she didn't remember much of that time when that ghost had possessed her.

"Yes her. I was just so mad because Johnny wouldn't stop looking at other girls while he has me as a girlfriend. So, I decided to use you to make him jealous and that was just a big mess." She looked down at the floor waiting to see if he forgave her for that. Johnny was staring, he never heard Kitty say something like this before.

"It's okay. I understand why you did that although you may have overdid it. I forgive you." Kitty smiles and gives a surprised Danny a hug.

Kitty releases Danny from the hug and heads back to the barrier which opened letting her back into the side the ghosts.

Everyone was still shocked about that apology that only Clockwork and Adie saw Valerie (in normal clothes) heading towards the barrier.

But they all jumped when she yelled at Danny. "Why didn't you tell me! I could have killed you!"

"I couldn't have told you, Val, if I stopped to talk to you when you would have been chasing me…would you or wouldn't you listen instead of using your ecto-guns to shoot at me?"

"What about telling me at school? Who you were!? I would have stopped hunting your ghost self! Even if I was mad about your dog messing up the life I had." Valerie asked.

"If I did that you would have still been blinded by your anger you have towards me in my ghost form. Then I would have been giving away my human identity and wouldn't have been able to hide from you. I have also told you numerus times that he wasn't my dog."

"Then why is the dog you claim isn't yours right next to you!?"

"Because he wants me to be his friend." Danny says crossing his arms too tired for this conversation, Sam also was getting annoyed with Valerie.

Cujo barks agreeing to wanting to be his friend. Danny smiles slightly as Adie says, "He agreed to wanting to be your friend, Danny."

Many looked at her strange as she said, "What? I can understand speak from animals." Clockwork shakes his head amused.

Valerie sighs calming down slightly and working up the courage of what she was going to say next.

"Danny."

He looked up from Cujo towards her waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry for how I've acted towards you when my life went downhill. I'm even sorry for breaking up with you. I did that to protect you from the line of work I was doing but it turns out I was hunting the same person who I wanted to protect."

Danny stared at her and smiled, "I forgive you Val. I admit that I was a little depressed when we broke up, but I understand."

"Wait a minute. Miss Grey what line of work are you talking about?" Mr. Lancer asked.

Valerie turned around to the rest of the people from the town. She looked at her teacher and classmates.

"I'm the Red Huntress." Her suit appeared on her as soon as she said this. Many people were staring in shock.

"I got most of my stuff from Vlad which is probably bad now that I think about it." She glared over at Vlad who had duct tape on his mouth since she started talking to Danny, curtesy of Adie.

Her suit disappeared as fast as it appeared. Before anything else could be said, Adie spoke up.

"Alright so I'm sure there's already a lot that we learned so far after just watching one thing. Why don't we all take some time to let it sink in."

Everyone agrees, "Okay great. (turns to Danny) I believe now would be a perfect time for you to get some much, needed sleep."

Danny goes to protest but his mom stopped.

"Don't argue sweaty. How long has it been since got a decent night sleep?"

"A couple days…maybe a week?"

Everyone turned and stared at him in shock wondering how he was able to still function.

Maddie looked horrified and hugged him again. Adie says, "I just made a nice bed appear for you to take a nice nap Danny."

She points behind them and they turned to see that indeed she did make a bed for Danny to take a nap.

Danny agrees to take a nap and asked, "Uh, I don't have to stay ghost the whole time that we are, here do I?"

"No, you don't. I'm really surprised you haven't changed back with how tired you are."

Danny smiled slightly and then Dani said, "Could I also go to my human form?"

"Yes, you may, and you didn't need to ask."

Everyone watched as a ring of light appeared around the two of them and separated. When the light disappeared there stood Danny and Dani in their human forms.

Dani looked super energized and Danny looked like he was about to pass out. He had dark circles under his eyes.

Adie walked over to him and looked to see if his throat was healed. She smiled at him, "Your throat seems to be healing nicely. I'm sure by the time you wake up the bruising will be gone. Now why don't you go to sleep I'm sure everyone else needs to think."

Danny nodded and almost falls over due to his exhaustion, but luckily Sam and Tucker caught him. All three of them walked over to the bed and they helped Danny go to sleep.

Adie smiled at the friendship between the three of them, "Alright everyone we're going to be taking a break for like an hour or so and then we'll continue watching Danny's life."

**T.B.C**

**Author's Note: Sorry for cutting the ending of the chapter here. Did anyone else want to cry when Maddie was telling Danny she still loved him? Sorry if Kitty was a little O.O.C I wasn't sure of how to write her personality. The Valerie scene wasn't planed it just happened while I was typing…was it too much or was it okay. Please R&R.**


	4. Nightmares explained & lab accident

**Author's note: Next chapter is here! Not sure how long the chapter will be but I'm going to try to make it real long. My evilness is showing again, Danny is going to have a nightmare. The nightmare will cause questions that will force Danny to give a brief summary of what's in the Thermos in the corner of the room. Why do I do this to him? Probably because he's my favorite character. Yes, I decided to let everyone know a little about Dan early rather then later because now they'll be prepared for the scenes of him. That and a few of the music videos I will be starting with in some later chapters will show him a little bit. I don't own Danny Phantom at all.**

**Nightmare explained & lab accident-**

It's been a little bit over an hour, and everyone was slowly coming to terms about Danny's identity being revealed.

The A-listers and kids that weren't in the popular crowd were having conversations together, trying to see if they should have seen the signs.

Dash was hoping that eventually while they were here, he could apologize to Danny. Him being Danny Phantom was an eye opener, Danny could have beat him to the ground in a heartbeat if he wanted to.

Speaking of Danny, the kid was still fast asleep on the bed Adie brought. Sam and Tucker were sitting on either side of him apparently making sure he doesn't have any nightmares Adie claimed the possibility of.

A few of the ghost were getting restless with the waiting, Skulker decided to speak, "What's taking so long!? Can this break be any longer?"

"Shush." Adie says glaring. "Don't make me zap you."

Skulker glares as she continues, "You know I'm actually surprised he slept this long without a bad dream."

A whimper sounded in Danny's direction. Clockwork sighs as Adie winces, "Spoke too soon." Nocturne looked interested that Danny was having a bad dream, he was a little mad he couldn't harvest it though.

Everyone turned to look in the direction of the whimper, Sam was glaring at them before turning to Tucker.

"Come on Tuck, we got to wake him up."

Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Dani looked worried as the two tried waking Danny up, but he wasn't stirring.

Thant's when he started twisting and turning in his sleep continuing to whimper still not waking up.

Sam growing even more worried started to shake him, "Danny wake up! You're having a nightmare."

What Danny says in his sleep chills everyone including the ghost,

"Guys get away from the Nasty Burger it's going to explode! I don't want to turn into him! I promised I wouldn't! Please don't let it happen!" Clockwork froze realizing what his dream was about.

Sam and Tucker gasped, eyes growing wide looking at each other before turning back to Danny. They start shaking more roughly in a desperate attempt to get him out of his horrible dream.

What's said in his sleep next horrifies everyone including his family and friends. It causes Adie to rush off to get water to throw in his face, which is a way to wake him up.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker…No!"

At that moment Adie came back, rushed over and threw water, which was in a cup, in Danny's face effectively waking him up right as he shouted No.

Sam and Tucker jumped back slightly so he wouldn't head but them. Danny was looking down wide eyed and breathing heavily. His friends hug him and try to reassure him, as he leans exhausted on Sam's shoulder.

A few minutes go by and Danny finally calms down and looks nervously over to the Thermos. Adie notices this, "Relax Danny he's still in thermos."

Maddie rushes over to her son and hugs him, she was so worried about him right now.

"Okay what was that?" Dash exclaimed. Others nodded wanting to know what was going on to.

"None of your business." Sam growled being protective over Danny, Tucker nodded agreeing with her.

"I think I can speak for a all of us including the ghost that we want to know what that's all about, and what's the thing with the thermos?"

"Also, who's he?" Jazz asked, glaring at Dash for saying all that.

Danny stiffened in his mom's hug and looked over her shoulder at Clockwork and Adie. Maddie sensing something was wrong asked, "Are you alright sweety?"

Danny got out of her hug shivering a little due to the water all over him, "No." he whispered.

Looking at Adie, "Do I have to tell them." Adie glances at Clockwork. He nods, being the master of time meant that he had seen that this was coming.

"It's better that they know early rather then later. By everyone knowing now, means they will be prepared during later videos for when we watch clips about that event. There's also many music videos we will be watching before that time, that show a few scenes of him…I'm sorry Danny but they are going to find out no matter what." Adie says gently.

"Okay."

"Danny you don't have to this if you don't want to." Sam reassured.

"Yeah man." Tucker said.

Danny smiled sadly at them, "I'm okay, I probably should get it off my chest anyway."

"What I'm about to tell all of you is something that I saw thanks to Clockwork, of an alternate timeline of ten years into the future. I'll give a brief summary since we will be seeing this later…Mr. Lancer."

"Yes Mr. Fenton." He asked surprised, wondering what he had to do with what Danny was about to tell.

Still addressing his teacher, "If I went through with cheating on the CAT test then you would have called my parents to the Nasty Burger to talk to them." Jack, Maddie, and Jazz looked like they were going to yell at him about cheating but stopped when Adie shushed them. They decided that they will scold him later.

Turning to everyone else in the room, "The Nasty sauce was overheated way too much and it exploded killing Mr. Lancer, Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam and Tucker who were also there. I was the only survivor since I was standing outside. With no where else to go I went to the only person who could understand my situation, meaning my half ghost situation…Vlad, I asked him to take my human emotions away…"

The humans gasped they weren't sure what that meant but it didn't sound good at all. Vlad was listening intensely, very interested.

The ghosts were listening very carefully wondering where this was going, and what it had to do with the thermos. They already figured out that the restaurant exploding was what the nightmare was about as did the humans.

Danny continued wanting to finish as soon as possible, "He did just that, by separating my ghost and human half. But once my ghost half separated it lost my morals and separated Vlad and Plasmius, my ghost half apparently absorbed Plasmius, but his evilness was too much for my ghost half and destroyed the few morals he had left. Creating what's in the thermos over there."

Danny finished explaining.

"What does he look like?" Kwan asked.

"I can show a picture of him, and can we start saying his name please." Adie says.

"What's his name?" Valerie asked.

Danny shuddered, "Dan."

"Found it! You don't have to look at the picture since you've already seen it Danielle."

Dani nodded and looked away as did Danny. The picture was shown, and everyone gasped. A few of those in the room screamed in shock.

After a minute or so Clockwork had Adie take the picture away, seeing as everyone was able to get a good look at it.

"So, now that you all know what's in the thermos lets watch more videos. We're going to watch Danny get his ghost powers and then a bunch of videos with many different funny clips from the past, present and future. Those funny videos are a preview to many things we will be watching in a way."

"Wait, back up. Did you say we are about to watch how I got my powers? Didn't we see that when we watched the theme song?" Danny asked a little shaken after having to explain about his biggest fear and watching another fear back to back.

"Sorry Danny but there's more to it then what's in the theme song. I did say we will be watching your past and it's in your past."

Danny sighs, "Fine."

"Although Sam, Tucker and you are welcome to where noise cancelling headphones if that makes you feel comfortable."

The three of them looked at each other, turned back to Adie and shook their head no. "Alright, I suggest we all get comfortable this is going to be painful."

The screen turns on,

_The lab in the Fenton's basement appeared, with Danny, Sam and Tucker in it. _

_"We shouldn't be here. My parents said it doesn't work anyway. Let's just go back upstairs." Danny tries getting his friends to leave the lab._

_"Oh, come on Danny! Don't you want to know what could be on the other side?" Sam was holding a white and black hazmat suit._

Sam looked down with tears in her eyes. She blamed herself, she's the reason, that Danny had went into the portal in the first place.

Noticing that she was getting upset, Danny and Tucker put their arms around in a hug. They were comforting each other.

Their parents looked at the three of the worriedly, even their classmates were worried as to why they were reacting like this.

_"Well I guess it could be cool." He puts the suit on, the front of it had a picture of his dad's face._

_"Hold on. You can't be walking around with that on your chest." Sam said and replaced the image of the face with a cool DP symbol._

The Phantom fans that liked Danny before this all happened gasped realizing that Sam was the one to come up with his ghost name.

Paulina looked a little horrified when she realized this but decided that she didn't care.

_"What's the DP stand for?" Danny asked._

_"You're going to be the first to see the Ghost Zone. The D stands for Danny and 1) the P stands for Phantom and it sounds like Fenton. 2) It relates and shows how ready you are for this awesome trip you're about to take._

_Danny ignores Tucker who is laughing as he walks into the portal. His hands brushing the wall and accidently hitting the 'On' button inside the portal._

Maddie and Jack gasped horrified that they had put the on button inside of the portal. Jazz glared at them.

_It turns on, shooting Danny with electricity making him scream in pain. Sam and Tucker are outside the portal calling out to him in fear._

_Then final it stops, and he falls out of the portal in his ghost form._

The clip ends, leaving everyone in silence they look over at the trio who were still hugging each other in comfort.

Maddie rushes over to comfort them.

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: Sorry if the scene of him getting his powers didn't seem right. I was improvising, throwing in my own twist because I couldn't remember much of it. I really need to watch DVD's of the show that I recently got it will help me with this story so much. Next chapter my O.C. will show some funny moments of the show videos. I was going to have them in this chapter but decided that they could have a chapter all to themselves. Please R&R.**


	5. DP funny moments videos

**Author's note: If any would want to watch the funny videos they will be watching in this chapter, you can find them on YouTube. They will be watching four of them with multiple clips, some clips will be repeated in other videos. I don't own Danny Phantom at all or the videos. I just own Adie. **

**DP funny moments videos-**

The ghosts were staring the feel bad for the kid that they were enemies with, seeing how he became a Halfa.

A couple minutes went by before the three kids had calmed down, Maddie waited a little longer to let go of them.

Sam turns to Danny, "I'm so sorry Danny, it's all my fault that you had to experience that pain."

"It's alright Sam, we didn't that the on button could have been in the portal. I don't blame you."

The two of them smile looking into the other's eyes. The happy moment is broken by Adie, "Aww! That's so romantic! The way you two stared into each other's eyes…"

She stopped when the two turned and glared at her, their faces were bright red from embarrassment. The others in the room found the entire scene funny.

Danny starts speaking trying to change the topic, "So, what are we watching now?" he was a little afraid to know. He didn't want to see anything bad right now, since he was still shaken up from watching his half death.

"We will be watching funny videos that a few people from my world made. They are just a bunch of clips from your past, present and future that some think that they are hilarious. You can think of this as being a preview for some of the things we will be watching later. Some clips are shown in at least two different videos but in one video they're a little longer then in the other video. Also, I'm sure you all want to laugh seeing funny uplifting things after that last video we watched."

Everyone agreed, but Danny decided to ask a question, "These clips won't be embarrassing, would they?"

"Depends on how you look at them. Just remember if you see something that you get mad about being considered funny…I didn't make the videos." Adie says not wanting to be on the bad side of an angry teenaged Halfa.

Danny nodded. Clockwork says, "Don't worry Adie I'm sure someone will be able to keep him from getting angry at you for showing the videos." He chuckles since he's already seen.

Adie glares, "Let me guess you've already watched them?"

"Yes, they were quite humorous as you said."

Danny groans just knowing he was going to regret agreeing to this. A few of the ghost were wondering what embarrassing things they were going to find and could use to make fun of him for.

His classmates and teachers were wondering if they would be in any of these funny videos.

"Alright let's begin." Adie says as the video screen came on.

Danny Phantom Funnies 1:

_Danny is standing near a jar that has Jazz's head in it._

_"I'm going…" Stops to turn the jar so Jazz isn't looking at him._

_"Ghost!" transforms and flies away._

Adie was giggling with a few others while Danny's face turned bright red looking away from his sister who was giving him a look.

The ghost didn't see what was so amusing about that.

_The clips changes to Danny screaming while being spun around in circles by some sort of machine in the lab._

_"Just a little longer sweetie!" _

_"Don't you worry son we'll spin the crazy out of you in no time!" _

_Stops the machine which comes to a stop in front of Jack, Maddie and Jazz. "I'm not crazy!" Danny yells shaking with windblown hair._

Now most of the ghost that didn't really like Danny were laughing. Youngblood exclaims, "I remember that."

"Uh who just spoke?" Jazz asked, while several adults and teenagers nodded also wanting to know this.

Danny was glaring at Youngblood who was smirking suddenly Youngblood was shocked and said, "Ow!"

Everyone turned and looked at him. "Wait I never saw that ghost before." Jazz says.

Youngblood's eyes grew wide, "How are you…" he turned when he heard someone whistling innocently.

Adie smirked noticing everyone look at her, "Well Youngblood I decided to make it, so you are seen. Now this next clip will be funny because it will be embarrassing to Sam more than Danny."

"How is that?" Sam asked.

"Three words, Desire and Pink."

Sam's eyes widened know what she was talking about and glanced over to her mother. She knew when her mom sees this, she won't here the end of it of how she wore pink.

_"How do I get through the thick head of a fourteen, year old boy…oh darn it" _

_Cuts to Danny and Tucker sitting at a table eating ice cream._

_"Hi. (camera shows Sam wearing all pink) Mind if I join you?"_

The screen pauses when Mrs. Manson lets happy exclamation, "Oh my little Sammy-kins wore pink! I'm so happy. Are you going to anymore pink clothes sweetie?"

"No mom. It was just a one, time thing." Sam says much to her mother's disappointment.

_Some ice creams fall on the table and them Danny pushes Tucker out of the chair smiling towards Sam._

_Star and Paulina are seen looking, "She surrendered her individuality for a boy! I'm so proud of her!"_

Jazz and many others looked confused.

"Don't worry guys you'll understand that scene a little more later, right now it's just previews." Adie says not wanting to give away a bunch of things.

The whole room reluctantly agreed to wait till later to understand.

_"Nice going Matty you just got your but kicked by short John silver."_

_"Hey, considering you just took my dad's ghost shield, you think you can maybe be a little sympathetic like Tucker? Tucker?" notices Tucker is laughing._

_"He said booty."_

Tucker is laughing right now along with a few younger kids. Danny was glaring at everyone even the ones that weren't laughing but looked slightly amused.

Youngblood didn't know how to react to the name the girl had said.

_Danny is held by his throat against the wall by Skulker._

_"Let me help you guys." As soon as Skulker puts him down Danny punches him in the face, making him fly across the room._

_"How is that helping?" Sam asks. Her and Tucker are in the Specter Speedster._

_"It's payback it helps me on the inside." Danny says, rubbing the hand he punched Skulker with._

Skulker growled glaring at Danny who was smirking. "You are going to pay for that Whelp. I'll make sure the next time we fight that I will win. Then I'll finally have your pelt."

A few people looked sick to their stomachs including some ghost. Adie shivered, "Can we please tone down the talk of skinning someone, your freaking me and some others out."

Skulker goes to speak but Adie continues, "I will shock you."

He shuts his mouth but continues to glare between Danny and Adie.

_"Merry Christmas Mikey." _

_"You are being cheery? It's a trap! It's a trap!" he runs away towards the other side of the wall._

Mikey's face turned bright red when all the occupants in the room looked at him. "Sorry Sam."

Sam shrugged, "It's fine."

_"What's with him?"_

_"What's with you?"_

_"Oh, perk up Danny. I know you're in your annual holiday funk, but this is the one time of year Sam isn't instantly dower."_

_"Have a kickin Kwanzaa!" Sam shouts to someone across from her._

Adie giggles, "It's like Sam and Danny switch personalities when Christmas comes around."

"Why?" a random person asked.

Dani looks at Danny worriedly as he crosses his arms glaring for some reason at his parents. Jazz frowns knowing this topic will be difficult to get through later.

Adie waves her hand, "We will be watching it later, so you'll find out then." She unnoticedly glances at Maddie and Jack.

_"Speaking of Natural abilities."_

_"I think I like fighting Skulker better…how many was that?"_

_"One." Jazz runs up and does a bunch of pull ups, flips and lands on the ground._

_Running backwards with her eyes closed, "Hey Danny!"_

_"Ah, oof." Danny fell to the ground._

Many of the ghost start laughing.

Skulker smirks, "So, you rather fight me then do pull ups?" Danny looks away from him.

"Wait wouldn't you be able to do pull ups since your ghost powers would make you stronger?" Dani asks him and he shrugs.

"He's obviously holding back." Adie states starting the video back up before anyone else can say anything.

_"I baked some cookies for you."_

_"I did your math homework."_

_"Now ladies you can't influence the judge with cook…whoa. Is this homework done all the way through next semester?"_

_"Ehmm"_

_"This pleases me."_

_"Hey, Fentoid it's only been two hours and I'm already tired of you hogging all the hotties." Dash grabs Danny lifting off the ground and Danny snaps his fingers._

_Paulina kicks him in the leg, "Oww. Ahh." A bunch of girls started chasing Dash away._

Everyone was staring at the screen and then turned to Danny who laughed nervously.

_"We love you man."_

_"Ugh!" looks at Jazz._

_"If I pass out, I give you permission to not resuscitate me." Jazz hides her face behind a menu._

Maddie and Jack look very confused.

_A ghost was swinging a mass and Danny managed to dodge twice but got hit the third time it was swung. "I'll have to remember this, if I ever do a report on the history of road rage." _

"I think you doing a report on that is a great idea Mr. Fenton. It would surely raise your grade." Mr. Lancer says.

Danny looks at him eyes wide, "Really?"

Mr. Lancer nods, "And now that we know why your always late to school and leave class, you're fighting all these ghosts. We can arrange some accommodations to work better for you."

Danny looking even more interested asked, "What?"

"Well, you will be given extra time on your work and to study for tests. That way if you're out fighting ghost late at night, you can study in school. Would that be good for you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" he looks at Jack and Maddie.

They nod and smile, Danny then remembers something, "Oh, and would this be for Sam and Tucker too, since they help me with fighting ghosts?"

Mr. Lancer thinks for a second and then nods his head yes. Danny, Sam and Tucker smile. Some of the other kids looked a little jealous but they understood that those three needed it.

Adie was happy that a lot of things were working better for Danny's life right then, and they weren't even half-way through…not even close.

_"Suffering spooks…Suffering spooks? Oh man I am becoming my dad. Ahhh!"_

"Hey, son what wrong with becoming me?" Danny looked away.

Adie comes to his rescue, "You'll find out later."

_A timer beeping, "Danny I just want you to know…I accidently killed your gerbil in the 6__th__ grade."_

_"What?"_

Danny glares at a sheepish looking Tucker.

_Cujo walks up to Danny who picks him up. Cujo licks him, "It's like Dash, but with better breath." Puts him down._

"Hey!" Dash yelled and Danny winces, Dash wasn't supposed to know he said that.

_"Ember isn't just about music, she's an expression of my unique individuality." The three of them come around a corner and see a bunch of people wearing Ember merchandise._

_"Oh, yeah. You're one of a kind. Every single one of you."_

Video ends.

Ember was smirking at everyone, while Danny glared at her.

"Next video!" Adie exclaims much to the amusement and annoyance of the others in the room.

Danny Phantom Funnies 2:

_"So where is Danny anyway?"_

_"Not that it's any of your business Valerie but he said he was busy." Danny in ghost form smacks down on the table._

"Ohh!" many people wince, as a few ghosts snicker.

_"There are three things I learned in life…" Jazz starts._

Danny stiffened slightly remembering that this scene had to do with Dan in a way. Sam and Tucker notice this and rap their arms around him in a way to calm him down.

_Danny and Jazz, "Study hard, do your best…" Jazz looks behind._

A few people giggle at Danny and Jazz saying the same thing at the same time. Jazz didn't look amused but chose not to comment when noticing her brother seemed to be panicking.

_"Duck!"_

_Danny is looking at her confused when some sort of boomerang hits him in the back of the head. "Ow!"_

Some of the kids from school start laughing.

_Cardboard falls and girls turn to face a nervous Danny, "Let's scratch his eyes out with our perfectly manicured nails!"_

_"Wait, wait, wait!" _

Danny glared at the screen he didn't see what was so funny about that.

_Danny flies out of the house, "I'll just take the Ariel route." _

_Cuts to Jack in the bathroom. He yells out the window while squeezing a rubber duck, "You, ghost kid! When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you apart molecule by molecule!" shoots (falls backwards) a bazooka at Danny who dodges and flies away._

"Dad why do you have that in the shower!?" Jazz exclaims.

Jack was looking at the screen horrified that he could have hurt his son if he didn't dodge.

_"Which is a perfect example of why I won't be going ghost during my Fenton family vacation."_

_"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"_

Adie raises an eyebrow, "Did you really need to yell at him while you were in the bathroom?"

Jack started stammering causing many in the room to laugh. Danny asks, "Can we move on from this, please?"

She nods and then gets an excited look on her face "Oh, I think I know what clip is next! It's funny…well to me at least."

_"And young Fenton sat there just steaming and fuming. His blood pressure rising, his anger consuming." The snowman outside turned into the Ghost Writer and Danny glares._

_"I won't keep this up…"_

_"Danny said to the writer."_

_"There's no poem if I'm silent."_

_"Can't you make dad not fight her?"_

_"Ahggg!" _

All the ghost turned to look at Ghost Writer while Adie was cracking up. Danny's mood was plummeting down. He crossed his arms and huffed not looking at anyone.

Jack and Maddie were wondering why their son seemed to be so angry at that.

Once Adie had calmed down the video began playing again.

_"Cheer up Danny. I'm sure there's a couple of kids at school who didn't see that."_

_"Oh, this one's going straight to the internet!"_

Danny sighs.

_"You just earned yourself a one-way ticket to thermos land ghost! Ahh!" she falls backwards from the force of the thermos and it's beam misses Skulker and hits Danny sucking him in the thermos instead._

_"Ahhh!"_

_She opens her eyes seeing Sam and Tucker glaring at her, "Think I should work on my banter?"_

_"Start, with your aim."_

Most of the ghost in the room were cracking up. "Well baby bop looks like you know how it feels for us to be trapped in your stupid thermos." Ember says snickering.

Danny glares at all of them and then glares at his sister who looks very embarrassed.

_"And I appreciate it but…" notices Dani._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Yes." Sam says from the phone._

_"No! Not you."_

Sam and Dani laugh while Danny was looking at them not amused.

_"He's clearly under a spell."_

_"I don't care if he's under some spell. He dies for this. Have you even heard of nail clippers?"_

Paulina looks grossed out as did many other girls.

_"I am a ghost!"_

_"Who's that supposed to full?"_

_"Ghost! (Jack wearing the Fenton Peeler comes screeching to a stop) I got the memo and I know that there are ghosts around here."_

_"Dad! No!"_

_"It's not a ghost it's an out of shape teacher in a mask!"_

Mr. Lancer looks embarrassed while Clockwork tries to get Adie to stop laughing hysterically. Her laughter was starting to make others laugh too.

_Danny is holding onto a ghost snake "Where are all these ghosts coming from?"_

_Cuts to Fenton Works._

_The ghost portal keeps opening and closing letting a ghost out every time it opens. Pans over to Jack showing Maddie and Jazz, a new, invention which is opening the portal._

_"I told you this genetic lock was a great invention."_

"How did we not notice all those ghosts?" Maddie asks Jack and Jazz who shrug.

_"It's too dangerous for us to take you home Sam. You'll have to stay here."_

_"And to make sure you kids are safe, your mom and I will stay in the room with you."_

_"Okay, next time we take the extradimensional fugitive to my place."_

Danny laughs nervously as all the humans turn to look at him. Adie says, "You'll see what that scene was about later but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Danny's first-time meeting Walker."

She points over to Walker, so everyone knew who she was talking. She smirks and says something that annoys Walker greatly.

"You know Walker rules are meant to be broken."

Walker yells out, "Rules are Rules! No one should break them!"

"Tell that to the people of my world." Adie rules her eyes, Walker continues to glare at her as she starts the next set of funny clips.

Funny Danny Phantom Clips:

_Maddie is seen storming off away from Vlad with Danny behind her. Danny says to Vlad behind him, _

_"Bye Vlad! And as a lonely single man in your forties might I suggest internet dating or a cat!"_

Vlad grew very angry but chose not to say anything when Adie glared at him.

_Danny flies out of the school in ghost form and gets attacked by an overshadowed Dash._

"Wait what's going on?" Dash asked confused. "It's called Overshadowing, meaning a ghost possessed you. You'll be learning about it later."

_He manages to beat him by crashing him into a car. But then is attacked by two others that are overshadowed, one of them being Mr. Lancer._

The human's wince, that had to hurt.

_"How can I trust her she's a girl. Girls can't keep secrets!" Tenses and looks behind him at Sam._

_"Except for you…"_

Many of the girls turned to glare at Danny who shrunk down in fear.

_"Well ghost dogs are a lot, more entertaining then, regular dogs." Puts his feet on the ground and looks down lifting, up one of his feet. _

_"Oh, great invisible dog doo." _

"How's that funny?" Danny asks while a few people snicker. Adie shrugs her shoulders making him sigh and glare at everyone who were trying not to laugh. The ghosts were the ones who found it funnier. Cujo seemed excited to see himself on screen.

_Opens the ghost portal. "Okay Cujo in you go." Danny throws the ghost dog in the portal as it barked happily._

_Danny waves his hands a little to get some sort of green stuff off them, "Yuck. That's it I'm getting a hamster."_

Danny makes a disgusted face causing Sam and Tucker to laugh.

_"Wow I've waited all puberty for a girl to say that and now it's a complete bummer." Throws overshadowed Paulina away from him._

Danny blushes when he feels stares on him, but luckily the video started to play again.

_Mr. Lancer and Kwan come too after the ghosts who were overshadowing them left. The look at each other and scream. They look towards Danny who's face looks ridiculous as he blinks a couple times at them. They scream again and run away._

Mr. Lancer and Kwan looked embarrassed as many people were laughing. "Danny why did you make that face?" Sam asks as he shrugs.

_"Salt."_

Danny's eyes widened realizing what this was and turns to Adie with his eyes flashing green. "How is this funny!"

"Hey, I told I didn't make the video! Don't you be giving me your scary eyes mister." Adie says in defense. Danny just scowls turning back to the screen with his arms crossed in anger.

Many were wondering what was so bad about this scene. Dash then had a sudden realization and thought, 'Oh no.'

_"Pepper."_

_"Close pin." Suddenly a plate with a lid on it was set down in front of Danny by Dash._

_Dash removes the lid revealing a pair of old stinky underwear, "Bone-ape tity-whity. Loser." _

_Danny picks it up, looks to the camera face green and looks to about to puke before cutting out._

"Mr. Baxter! We will be discussing this later." Mr. Lancer scolds Dash who looks down in shame.

The Fenton parents and sister looked very angry and were also wanting to talk to him. They looked over at Danny who was still glaring at the screen.

A lot of the girls (human or ghost) felt sick after seeing that. "Wait did you eat it?" Kitty asked.

Danny looked back at her and shuddered, "I don't want to talk about it." He looked away.

Sydney Poindexter was staring a little in shock. He thought Danny was a bully but now he was seeing that wasn't the case. He knew that he would have to apologize soon, but he was going to wait a little longer in order to figure out what he was going to say.

_ Green energy hits one side of Skulker's jet pack causing to crash land in a dumpster._

_"Ha! Let's see the President do that!" transforms and goes fight Skulker, shooting energy blasts at him._

Skulker growls not happy to see himself be beat by the brat again.

_Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking in the school hallway, Tucker was laughing._

_"It's not funny Tucker."_

_"Come on. Six hours crammed in the Fenton Thermos. It's totally funny."_

_"Yeah?" Danny knocks Dash's books out of his hand. When he turns Danny points at Tucker, "He did it."_

_Dash stuffs Tucker into his locker and walks away. Danny walks over to the lockers and leans his back against it arms crossed, smirking. Sam walks up as Tucker says, "Oh come on."_

_"Is it funny now?" _

Danny's parents did not look happy.

Dash was shocked that it really was Danny that smacked his books to the ground.

_Tucker is standing near an open locker near Sam and says to Danny, "Nothing's funnier than her sucking you into the thermos. You can't follow broad comedy like that in life." _**(an: I'm not sure if that's exactly what he said.)**

_Danny slaps books out of Kwan's hands and blamed it on Tucker again, with Tucker being forced to be stuffed in a locker._

"Danny, we will be talking later young man." His mother scolds him.

_"I don't know what head to hit. So, I'll have to hit them both." Flies up and then flies downward with his fists in front of him. "At a 112 miles per hour I bet this, hurts!" reveals that Plasmius has two heads._

Many of them in the room scream in shock, Vlad glared at the screen even more.

_"It's going to be awfully quiet at my house tonight…"_

_Cuts to Danny's house. "Not being invited to a party is one thing, (door magically closes behind him) but not being invited to party at my own house! (goes over to unplug the speakers, but music is still playing) Wait where is that music coming from?"_

Many others were asking the same thing in their minds.

_"What are you the hall monitor now?"_

_"I'm your hall monitor, Danny. And there's no place you can go that I can't follow."_

_"Really?" Danny smirks and goes through a door._

_Jazz tries to follow before realizing it's the boy's restroom._

_"Except for that."_

Jazz glared at Danny who smirked back.

_Danny avoiding a ghost named Fright Night who's swinging his sword, "Strike six, way to whiff Mr. October!" shoots green energy at him._

A few of the teenagers found that pretty funny.

_"Hey, I've totally hit puberty. (reaches into his shirt) See that totally a chess hair."_

Danny's face turned red in embarrassment, as his dad started to tell him the wonders of becoming a man, when Adie yells out, "That is a conversation for another time! Privately…without other people." Maddie was glaring at her husband while a lot of the others in the room were snicker until Adie gave them all a scary look.

_In the dream Nocturne put Tucker in._

_"Yes sir."_

_"Wait I'm the janitor?"_

_"Now for some _**(don't know this word)**_" _

_"Hate to cramp your style dude. Uh actually no I don't."_

_"I can't neglect you my pet."_

_"Seriously I'm your janitor?"_

Tucker looked sheepish as Danny glared at him.

"Uh what was that?" Jazz asked which was the question on everyone's mind.

"We'll learn about it later, but it was a dream that Nocturne trapped Tucker in.

Everyone nods in understanding, Nocturne looked interested. He always wondered what they dreamed about, especially the ghost child.

_"Come on we got to free Sam. Oh and just so you know I don't do window."_

Danny was fuming about the whole Janitor thing still while Tucker and Sam moved away slightly.

_Danny tries to act like a DJ but is rejected by his classmates as they Dash as a DJ better._

Adie laughs while Dash looked ashamed of himself for not letting Danny do it. The other classmates that were there in the room when it happened felt bad.

DP Funny Moments #1:

_"Well how bout this." Danny shoves an orange into Walker's face._

_"Young Danny thought quickly and picked up an orange he threw it at Walker who…ah crud nothing rimes with Orange!" Ghost Writer is backing up near bars to a cell when Walker asks,_

_"Orange?"_

_"Ah, get that thing away from me!" _

_"We're not talking in rime…We're not talking in Rime!"_

Ghost Writer scowls as many of the ghost around him laugh at his reaction to an orange. Walker looked pleased with himself since he had tormented GW about Oranges when he had him locked up.

_"I got the creep, creep!"_

_"Creep, Creep? (Danny puts a hand on his face) I am the box Ghost who are you? No seriously who is she?" Box Ghost asks Danny._

Box Ghost looks a little agitated that Danny's sister called him that.

Jazz's face was red in embarrassment as noticed many were staring at her.

_"Are you alright? I…"_

_"No, no. Here let me save you the trouble." Danny presses the button on the thermos and gets sucked in._

_"Ah!"_

The ghosts start laughing finding this funny for a second time.

_"Yeah?" smacks books, out of Dash's hands. _

_"He did it." Tucker gets put in the locker._

"Wait didn't we see this already?" Tucker asked.

"Didn't I say that some videos will show a few of the same clips?" Adie asked not remembering if she did or not. Clockwork nods reminding her that she did.

_Smacks Kwan's books out of his hands and Tucker gets shoved into another locker._

Danny's parents did not look very happy that Danny did that to Tucker but didn't say anything. They would be speaking with him later when they take a break.

_"Okay, well it's official I'm all out of axe puns…a phone call? A last request? Come on cut me some slack. Hey another axe pun!"_

Danny starts laughing while others just gave him amused looks.

_"And there's nothing you can do about it, old man." _

"Tucker! We will be discussing this later young man." Mrs. Foley says.

_"Old man?" Lancer chases after Tucker and Sam._

_"You two are in a world of trou…ow my hip."_

A few students snicker but stop when Mr. Lancer glares at them.

_"News travels fast." A newspaper drops down saying that Danny Phantom saves kids._

_"Too fast!"_

Danny smirks.

_"Not Wanted!" Box Ghost exclaims. On the paper that says he's not wanted down on the bottom says 'or best offer $2.50._

Box Ghost started to pout.

_"Wow."_

_"Right Now?"_

_"No, I can't believe you have a girlfriend._

_"Now that just plane hurts."_

"He has a girlfriend?" someone asked.

"Well I don't know when he gets his girlfriend but yes, want to know who it is?" Adie asked.

The humans and the ghost lean in to hear in anticipation.

"Ember."

All the ghosts gasp and look between Skulker and Ember who weren't looking at anyone.

"Wow." Danny, Sam and Tucker said.

_"Seriously I'm your janitor?"_

Danny scowled being reminded of that dream again.

_"Ah! Hmm, I don't see what the big deal is. No, no still feel fine…oh here we go. Hmm chlorophyll!"_

"That was strange." Jazz said.

"That's in the future so you don't need to worry about that yet…Okay before we move on to what's next, I wanted to show one last clip that I find funny. Don't worry Danny it's not embarrassing to you. More along the lines of Tucker being embarrassed."

Tucker's eyes widened and asked, "What is it?"

"You outside the creepy abandoned hospital." Adie states and Tucker with wide eyes glanced at Danny knowing that he would not be happy when he sees why he took so long to help him.

_Tucker is hiding a bush counting on his fingers, "Spooky hospital, ghost guarding the joint…still no sign that Danny is any real danger yet."_

Danny and Sam turned to look at him as he laughed nervously.

_"Let me go!"_

_"Still technically not a cry for help."_

_"Help!"_

_"Well still not a cry for me."_

_"TUCKER!"_

The video ends Danny glares at Tucker in anger that he was stalling. Tucker smiles nervously, "Sorry Danny I guess my fear of hospitals got the best of me."

Danny sighs and accepts the apology.

Adie smiles and says, "Alright now we can move on to things with more action!"

She points to the screen and it started back up…

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: How was it? The last little clip wasn't going to be put in but too me it's funny, so I added it in at the last minute. I'm in the making of the next chapter right now, I should hopefully have it posted by the weekend, but it depends on my schedule. Please R&R.**


	6. Mystery Meat

**Author's note: Hey so this chapter they will start watching more of the episodes then just random clips. Also, in this chapter Adie accidently slips up and reveals a few things about P.P. hint Danny's powers, and Clockwork and Adie bring another ghost to the room from the alternate timeline because I like being spontaneous and so Adie. The other ghost was going to come after watching some music videos, but I decided to bring her this chapter. There's also going to be a tear filling scene that will make you smile happily between Danny and Dani. I don't own Danny Phantom at all.**

**Mystery Meat-**

_Maddie is in the kitchen. She puts on the hood of her blue jumpsuit and begins putting some final touches using a blowtorch on a new, invention. Danny's older sister, Jazz glances up from a book to look at her mom with annoyance before going back to reading. Danny is busy eating cereal, when his hand turns invisible suddenly. This causes his spoon to fall from his hand into his bowl. Danny freaks out a little and hides his hand._

Maddie raps her arm around Danny. She feels so ashamed that they had made Danny hide who he was from them, because he was afraid of how they would react.

Danny rested his head on his mom's shoulder feeling more relaxed then he ever been since he got his powers.

_"Okay, two more days, and it's done." Jack comes in._

_"What did you say? (he grabs the invention) It's done? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts._

_"It uses what to track what?"_

_"Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward._

_Danny walks away from the invention while his parents move closer towards him, the invention being louder and faster as they got closer to him._

_Danny is cornered near a wall by his confused parents._

Everyone was watching intently as they saw the fear in the eyes of Danny on screen. The ghosts felt a little bad for the kid.

Danny's parents felt horrible seeing how afraid their little boy was at that moment, and Jazz felt horrible because she was there and didn't see her scared little brother who was having problems.

_"Ghost located thank you for using the Fenton Finder."_

_Danny smiles weakly up at his parents._

_"What? Oh, that can't be right."_

_Danny's body turns invisible, and he looks down in fear as he quickly became visible. Luckily his parents didn't see, but Danny looks down defeated._

_"Actually…I need to tell you guys something."_

_"That's not all you need Danny. (Jazz walks over) You need guidance, and parents who can provide it."_

Jazz gasped, "Oh Danny! I'm so sorry! You were going to tell our parents right at that moment, and I stopped you without thinking." Jazz looked close to tears she felt really upset that she blew her brother's chance to reveal his secret.

Danny got up from where he was with his mom and went over to his older sister. "It's okay Jazz. You didn't know." They smiled at each other and hugged, sharing sibling moment. Adie smiles at their brother/sister relationship.

Sam and Tucker were happy even more that Danny didn't have to hide anymore.

_"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only…"_

_"Sixteen. Biologically! But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts, to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child!" Danny looks completely weirded out._

A few people were laughing at the how confused Danny looked with how Jazz was talking. Jazz smiled apolitically at Danny for freaking him out.

_"Come, you abused unwanted wrench. I'll drive you to school." Glares at her parents while leaving._

_"Huh. That's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Danny to school."_

_Jack freaks out a little, "That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter; that's a ghost. (chasing after the kids) Danny, no! It's a trap!"_

"Just because I'm doing something I don't normally do, doesn't mean I'm a ghost!" Jazz exclaimed glaring at her father who looked sheepish.

Vlad scoffs at Jack's foolishness but doesn't say anything because Adie was giving a very scary look. Danny notices this and smirks. He now had something that Vlad's scared of.

_Danny is now standing outside of Casper High with his friends Sam and Tucker. "I think I should tell them."_

_"Why? Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand! WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!?"_

"Honey we listen to you, don't we?" Mrs. Manson asked.

Sam glared at her, "No! Grandma listens, but you and dad don't. Why can't you except that I don't want to be like you? I like wearing black, when will you finally except that?! Instead of trying change me to be something I'm not!" Sam was glaring back at them her shoulders hunched and clenching her fists.

The kids from school except Danny and Tucker were shocked, they never seen her show this much emotion.

Sam's parents were horrified by what their daughter had said. Then suddenly Ida (Sam's Grandma) gets up and walks away from her son and daughter in-law, towards the barrier.

"Mom! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to be with my granddaughter." She glares at the two of them. Once she gets to the barrier, Adie lets her through.

Ida smiles at her and says, "Thank you dearie."

She walks over to Sam and wraps her into a hug which calms her down a little. Sam smiles at her, then Ida looks at Danny and Tucker. "Hello boys." They also greet her.

"Alright let's continue, but first (looks towards the Manson parents) Two words. Bad Parenting." They glared at the girl and Clockwork sighs shaking his head.

_"Sam, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?"_

_"Oh right. Me too."_

_"It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control! If somebody catches me, (starts sinking) I go from geek to freak around here!"_

_"Kinda like what you're doing right now?" Tucker asks with a raised eyebrow._

_Danny realizes his lower half had turned intangible causing him to sink and yelps before Sam and Tucker help him out. His feet and legs going back to normal._

"How did none of us notice this?" a few of the A-listers asked.

Danny shrugged not sure as to how.

_"Gah, darn it! If my dad can invent something that accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?" he turns intangible walking through a snack machine with realizing._

Danny says, "I no longer think about that mom and dad. I think it's best that I keep my powers." They smile at him, but as soon as he said this, everyone hears Adie mutter.

"They already made something that can take away your powers."

"What did we make?" Maddie and Jack asked.

Clockwork chuckles as Adie yelps jumping in the air. She blushes and says hurriedly, "None of you were supposed to hear that!"

Danny looked a little freaked out, "Uh could you tell us what it is, so my powers don't get taken away?" Danny looks at his parents nervously a little afraid that if they did make something like that it would be disastrous especially with all the enemies he has now.

"You'll find out when we watch the future and some of the music videos, I'm planning on showing has the scene in them."

Clockwork says, "Now Adie, you can give a brief summary like what you had Danny do early with the whole Dan situation."

Adie glares, "Is this a way for you to say a saying like an eye for an eye." Clockwork smirks.

"Ugh! Fine! But after I do, I'm going to be spontaneous and bring the ghost we were going to bring a little later, after the explanation."

"Yes, I figured you would want to do that. So, I told her that she might be here earlier than expected."

"Who are we talking about?" Danny

Adie waves her hand, "Oh someone from the Alternate time-line."

"Who?" Danny asked worried now.

"You fought her before all that crazy stuff happened."

Danny, Sam and Tucker then realized who she was talking about and Danny groaned. Jazz sort of knew what was being talked about but kept silent. Maddie, Jack, Ida and Dani looked at them curiously, wondering what was wrong.

A lot of the ghosts that hated Danny, were interested thinking that eventually while they're here they'll get blackmail material or something.

"Okay, but before we bring her, I need to do that explanation you all want. (everyone was now paying attention wanting to know a little bit of the event that could happen in the future) Okay, so Vlad decides for his next scheme to hire this group of ghost hunters that seem to do a 'better' job then 'Danny Phantom'. Long story short Danny decides to do something drastic by doing the same thing that gave him is powers…going into the portal. Sam, Tucker and Jazz try to stop him, but he doesn't listen. There's your brief summary! You'll learn more about later okay!" she glares at everyone daring to ask more. She notices that Danny had gone extremely pale.

"I-I-I go back into the portal? Does…" he trails off, Adie smiles sadly at him. "I'm sorry that have to hear about this Danny…yes it hurts just as bad taking your powers away and getting them."

Sam and Tucker gasped horrified realizing that if they weren't brought here, they would have had to witness their best friend be in so much pain again. They rushed over and hugged Danny who hugged them back shaking slightly.

Vlad from his bubble was smirking evilly that in the future he causes Danny to take away his powers and was excited to find out more about this, but slowly he started frowning realizing that if this did happen he will be the only one that's a Halfa not counting Dani. But then again, he wouldn't have to worry about the boy stopping him from hurting the clone, and he was smirking once more. His mind already coming up with plans.

The ghosts were watching in silence but many of them that weren't completely evil felt bad for the ghost boy having to possibly go through that in the future.

The citizens of Amity were watching from where they were, feeling pity that Danny had to go through so much pain in his life.

Dani noticing the look on Vlad's face. "You better knock that smirk off your face Vlad."

"My dear Danielle you shouldn't talk to the person that created you that way…I am your father."

"You'll never be my father! Danny's more of a father and a brother to me."

"Aww!" Adie exclaims.

The ghosts and humans stare at Dani who realized she basically announced that she thought of Danny as a father.

She looks over at Danny who was slowly starting to get a big smile on his face. "You think a little bit of me as a brother and mostly as a dad?"

Dani nodded fearing that he didn't like her anymore but was shocked when he gets out of Sam and Tucker's embrace and hugs her tightly.

"That's a beautiful father daughter moment that just made my day." Adie said, smiling after having to explain something she didn't want to.

Maddie went over to the two embracing and hugged them.

"Danielle you are welcome to come and stay with us when we are finished being here."

Dani went wide eyed and smiled, "Really?"

Maddie smiled and nodded. The two with the 'father, daughter' relationship head back over to Sam and Tucker. Many are smiling happy for Dani finding a family.

Adie then looks at Clockwork, he was smiling and then looking at her he nodded signaling that she can bring the other ghost.

A portal opens and Adie went through many watched curiously as to who was going to be joining them to watch.

She came back in with a young child ghost with blue skin and overalls.

"Everyone, this ghost is from the alternate timeline that you got a brief summary about earlier. (turns to the ghost) Remember you are not allowed to fight with anyone or go near the thermos."

"I know." She said and sent a glance at Danny who backs away a little.

She smiles, "Relax Danny I won't hurt you…it's your alternate future self I want to hurt, for everything he did." The last part was said darkly and glaring at the thermos.

"Ahem." Adie sent her a look and she smiles innocently.

"Why don't you introduce yourself and yes you can say who your parents are."

She nodded and turned to the crowd of humans and ghosts, "I am Box Lunch! Daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady."

Many of the ghosts had mixed reactions but Box Ghost and Lunch Lady's reactions were the ones that stood out to everyone.

Lunch Lady was staring at Box Lunch with wide eyes and Box Ghost had been so shocked that he almost fell out of the air. The two looked at each other and then looked away blushing.

Kitty then thought of something, "Wait if she's their kid, why didn't you bring her from our future? You brought her from the alternate timeline."

Clockwork pointed to Adie, "Well, it's not set in stone that they have her in the this universe and so we brought her from the alternate timeline so when the time comes that we watch the events with _Dan_ she could be able to explain a few things as much as she can. Now that, that's all taken care of why don't we start back up with the video? Box Lunch you can stay here or go be with your 'parents' over there."

She decided to go hang with her mom and dad from this universe.

_His body turns back to normal as Sam runs up to him. "Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is good! That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian."_

_"Which means what?" Tucker asked._

_"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it."_

_"Oh, who care about that stuff? Danny two words: meat connoisseur. (sniffs the air) Last night, you had Sloppy Joe."_

_"Impressive." _

"Indeed…in a strange way." Adie says.

Many others were impressed and wanting to know how exactly he knew that, while Tucker's parents, mostly his dad, looked proud.

_"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong._

_"…And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down._

_"Wait…What did you do?"_

The high schoolers grimaced, remembering this.

_Cut to cafeteria with the new menu with the students getting what looks to be like grass on a bun._

_"What is this? Grass on a bun?" Danny asked._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Tucker exclaims dramatically._

_"Tucker, it's time for a change." _

_Cut to Fenton Works. The portal opens and an elderly ghost comes through dressed like a lunch lady._

_"Oh! Somebody changed the menu!" _

"How did you even know that!?" Danny exclaimed.

"I just did." Lunch Lady says surprisingly calm, she looks confused after realizing this.

Adie notices this, "I put some 'magic' around the room as a precaution so none of the ghosts freak out over something that is against their obsession."

The ghosts including Danny looked shocked by this while many of the humans that didn't know much about ghosts were confused.

A random adult asks, "What's an obsession?"

"It's basically why a ghost exists, if they lose it or can't act on it, they can lose their minds or even fade away from existence. Also, Danny and Vlad have an obsession considering they are half ghost. Danny's obsession is easy to figure out, but I can't say the same for Vlad."

Vlad glares.

"Wait you know my obsession?" Danny asks curiously as were many others.

"Yes, I know it. Do mind if I say it?"

Danny shook his head, "No I don't mind."

"Your obsession is to protect. That's why you fight the ghosts that come through the portal, your obsession makes you want to protect the town from harm.

Danny smiles as did many others, being proud of him.

_She goes through the ceiling without Jack or Maddie noticing._

"How many ghosts got by us?" Maddie asks.

"Too many to count, I'm sure." Adie says, making Danny laugh a little.

_"Maybe this is a bad idea."_

_"No, it's perfect. When Jazz gets home, we suck the ghost out of her (strikes a pose) with the Fenton Extractor."_

_"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally hurt her?"_

_"Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't humans…unless it gets in your hair… (gets his hair caught after he turns it on and screams. He calms in a few seconds) See?"_

Many girls started to freak out but mostly Paulina and Star. Adie got annoyed, "Knock it off all you girly girls! If your hair gets messed up, you can go to a stylist and get it fixed. Speaking of which I should get a hair cut soon."

She looks at her hair that was a little past her shoulders

_Cuts back to the school._

_"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Danny asks, _

Ida looks at her granddaughter, "Yes, my dear I believe you have been trying too hard."

Sam looks confused so Adie says, "Hey Sam, think of it this way. You were trying to get others to like the same food you like without stopping to think it through…so in a way, and I'm sorry for saying this but you were acting like your parents who try to change you by trying to change others."

Sam's eyes widened in realization and started apologizing to Danny and Tucker for how she acted at that time. They told her that they already forgave her.

_But Sam only smiles and then a hand was on her shoulder._

_It was Mr. Lancer, "Ah, Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria." _

_Tucker is suddenly sniffing the air in a frantic motion, "Meat. Near." _

Many looked confused.

_He gives Lancer a glare as the man backs away. "No, no. the rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue…thanks again." He leaves._

_"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam."_

_"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter."_

_"It's garbage." The two boys say back to Sam._

Many laughed at this but stop when Sam glares at them.

_The scene changes to show the person serving lunch she looks around and then pulls out a burger sneaking off to eat it. _

"Hey!" a lot of the kids that were there that day exclaimed not happy that they didn't notice this.

_The ghost Lunch Lady then comes through the ceiling discovering the new menu and she glares angrily at it. Cuts back to Danny._

_He's about to take a bite of his food when a blue wisp also known as his ghost sense comes out of his mouth._

_"Uh, guys? I've got a problem. (a handful of mud lands on his head) ugh!" _

_"FENTON!" _

_"Make that two problems." _

_Dash a jock and a bully comes storming over to him, holding a plate of mud._

Dash winces not liking to see himself bully Danny, who apparently is his hero. (probably the only reason he doesn't want to bully him now)

_"I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud pies. With mud. From the ground! All because of your girlfriend!" _

_"She's not my girlfriend!" _

_"I'm not his girlfriend!"_

Adie smirks glancing at the two of them with only Clockwork noticing.

_Dash grabs Danny by the shirt and lifts him off the ground._

_"These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?!" _

_"Actually, it's topsoil." Sam corrected as Dash toes Danny to the table. _

_"Whatever! (Faces Danny and shoves the plate of mud at him) Eat it. All of it."_

Principle Ishiyama glares at Dash, "I think that we'll be having a talk later…and I believe it's time to have more Anti-bullying seminars." The last part was said to the teachers.

Dash shrunk in his chair at being called out on by the school principle.

_Danny's about to go through with it, when his ghost sense goes off again and he sees the Lunch Lady behind the counter._

_"Uh…uh…GARBAGE FIGHT!" he throws the mud into Dash's face._

Mr. Lancer was starting to feel bad for punishing Danny because of this. The kid only did this because of fear in telling others about his powers.

_He tosses the plate and it lands in Dash's face this causes everyone to engage into a 'food fight'. _

_Sam yells, "It's not garbage! It's…" she was cut off by Danny who pulls her under the table. The trio of friends begin to crawl away to the kitchen. Danny looks back while crawling seeing an angry Dash in the middle of the garbage fight._

_"You're gonna pay for this Fenton!" he's then hit in the head with mud twice._

_"Great I'm still his favorite."_

"Danny. Why didn't you tell your father and I you were being bullied?!" Maddie exclaims upset. Danny looks away and shrugs. She hugs him close letting him know that he can, tell her later if he wanted.

Poindexter felt even guiltier for what he did to Danny, he looks over at Adie who shakes her head. She sent a message to him telepathically saying to wait till the end of this video to apologize. He nodded understanding she wanted this video to finally be finished without any, more big interruptions.

_The get to the kitchen door and peek inside, seeing the Lunch Lady._

_"Huh, shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother." Tucker says while him and Danny are standing fully in the room as Sam peeks in through the door._

_"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" _

Lunch Lady turns and glares at Danny, "It's rude to Stereotype."

Danny holds his hands up in surrender then Adie notices Box Lunch fuming, "Uh oh."

She explodes in anger making many of the ghosts near her back away.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER! YOU SHALL PERISH BY PACKAGED FOODS!"

"Box Lunch if you don't calm down, I will go get your father from the other universe." Adie says calmly.

She immediately calms down and smiles apologetically at everyone. Lunch Lady and Box Ghost were staring at her.

"It looks like she got her anger from her mother. Although I'm pretty sure she has both her parent's personalities."

Everyone just stares in silence as the video began to play again.

_Lunch Lady turns to look at them, "Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"_

_"Yeah. (Tucker points to Sam) She did."_

_Becoming extremely angry, "YOU CHANGED THE MENU?! (the kids gasp in fear) THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" _

Everyone now sees what Adie meant about the anger comment a little bit ago.

_ "Get behind me!" _

_Sam and Tucker jump behind Danny._

_"Wow. I feel safe." Sam says sarcastically._

Danny glares at Sam who just smirks back at him, Tucker laughs.

_"I'm going Ghost!" Danny transforms and flies up to the Lunch Lady._

_He isn't sure what he's doing, "I command you to go away!"_

The A-listers laughed as Danny blushed in embarrassment. Dani glared at them for laughing at her father figure, if it wasn't for the barrier, she would have played a bunch of pranks on them.

_The Lunch Lady causes many piles of dishes surrounding a sink to begin to glow and float around, before shooting them at Danny. He turns intangible, causing the dishes to pass right through him before hitting the wall behind him. He returns to normal, and smiles at his accomplishment of not being hit. _

_Cut to Sam. A bunch of dishes are heading right for her, which Danny sees and flies in front of the catching neat stacks with his hands and arms the Lunch Lady uses her powers to send even more dishes flying towards Tucker. _

_Danny catches these dishes in stacks again, as well as a few in his mouth. Tucker smiles, no longer wincing, when he sees that Danny stopped the dishes. Danny flies off to put the dishes back on the counter. Leaving the dishes in his mouth, but them he removes them staring at his reflection._

_"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I can have an exciting career as a busboy."_

"Well, now we have a designated dish washer." Jazz smirks jokingly at her brother who glares at her. Jack, Maddie, Dani, Sam and Tucker laugh.

_While he was looking at his reflection, he sees the ovens behind him start to move and he frowns._

_"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules! (becomes sweat) Anybody want cake?"_

_Sam and Tucker nod staring in shock. "Too bad! Children who change my menu do not get dessert!"_

"Dessert is life!" Adie exclaims making many people and a few ghosts laugh at that comment.

_The Lunch Lady phases up out through the ceiling while the three stoves begin to have green flames come out of them. The flames shoot toward Sam and Tucker who dodge. The stoves look angry and fly towards them. Danny flies up behind them, grabs their shoulders and makes all three of them intangible. They quickly fly through a wall out of the kitchen. The stoves hit the wall they went through. The three of them end up in the hallway looking shocked._

_Danny is excited and amazed, "Hey! It worked."_

"That's so cool! Can we try that too!?" A few people yell, suddenly the floor under those few people disappear making them fall, they scream while they disappear.

"Adie!" Clockwork scolds, halfway amused.

Adie shrugs and says, "They got their wish to try and besides they'll be back in a sec." she points up to the ceiling when the people that disappeared suddenly came falling through when it had disappeared. They fell onto the ground a little dazed.

Adie started giggling ignoring the glares of the people, who just got back, gave her. She shrugs, "You wanted to try."

They continued to glare, so she started the video back up.

_"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" Sam asks mad._

_A loud crash is suddenly heard and Tucker and Danny to look. The hallway begins shaking violently and the lights go out. Danny looks worried and then looks at the row of lockers closets to him. Two of the lockers open and a bunch of school supplies come flying out. _

_Sam looks on in surprise. Suddenly, a locker next to her does the same thing, and now many lockers are doing the same. The supplies fly to the Lunch Lady, swirling through her and then behind her. The trio looks shocked. Tucker's eyes suddenly widen, and he sniffs the air._

_Meat is flying in the air, "Steak…! Rib-eye…! No, porterhouse! Medium rare!" _

_The meat products begin attaching themselves to the Lunch Lady's body until she completely covered and only her mean green eyes are showing._

_"But where did it come from? (glares looking behind him) Lancer!"_

"Someone's in trouble." Adie kids when Tucker sent a glare towards the teacher who was sweating.

_A piece of paper hits Tucker in the face. The scene switches to the teacher's Lounge._

_"Esteemed Casper Hight faculty, I present your all-steak buffet."_

_Lancer pulls off a tablecloth covering the supposed buffet, but the meat is missing. Some eager staff members with forks and knives gasp at the sight. Lancer realizes something's wrong and looks down at the table in shock. All that's left is a rattling bone Lancer slams his hands on the table._

_"PARIDISE LOST!"_

"You seem to like exclaiming with the titles of books." Adie commented.

_Cut back to the hallway. The meat-covered Lunch Lady towers over the trio._

_"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" she suddenly becomes nice again and holds up a cookie._

_"Cookie?"_

_Sam shakes her head no. Lunch Lady looks surprised and then turns angry again._

_"Then parish!"_

"Temper." Adie sing songs ignoring the glare from the Lunch Lady and Box Lunch.

_Danny jumps in front of Sam to protect her, "Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you! (he makes a fist and accidently reverts, back to human) Whoops! I didn't mean to do that."_

Danny sighs, he hated when his powers did that when he first learning how to use them. Sometimes they had terrible timing.

_The Lunch Lady roars and grabs Danny before sending him flying into Tucker. Bot hit the lockers behind them, and a pile of papers covers them up. The Lunch Lady grabs Sam off the ground and flies off down the hallway._

_"Come on! Change back! We got to go!" Mr. Lancer grabs them._

_"You two aren't going anywhere."_

_Dash is standing there still covered in mud, "Told ya you'd pay Fenton!" _

"My daughter was just kidnapped, and all your doing is scolding her no good, friends!" Mrs. Manson exclaimed. **(an: this seems like something Sam's mom would say…at least to me.)**

Tucker and Danny's parents glared at her for saying that about the boys and glared at her husband who seemed to agree with her.

Sam looked about ready to explode but calmed slightly when her grandmother put a hand on her shoulder.

Dani was super upset, but Danny was doing his best to calm her down. Tucker's parents who had been let through the barrier were hugging their son trying to calm down. (Adie let them through so they wouldn't lose control and attack them)

_Cuts to Lancer's office._

_Mr. Lancer is looking through files with Tucker and Danny sitting in front of him. Dash is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed smirking._

_Lancer pulls out a file and reads it, "Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." Tucker gives a sly smile at the last part._

_"Danny Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handing all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today."_

"Danny how did you drop so many beakers!?" his mother exclaimed in shock but not anger.

Danny looks down, "My powers kept acting up…I was still learning how to control them…"

Maddie gasped and grabbed both him and Dani in a hug since Danny was hugging her from a few minutes ago.

Mr. Lancer and Principle Ishiyama felt bad, now knowing the reason for all those dropped beakers. It must have happened just like the spoon when he was eating cereal.

_"So, gentlemen, tell me… (slams the desk) WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL'S CAFETERIA?!" _

_"Dash started it! He threw…"_

_"Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn. You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return. Mr. Baxter watch the door." _

"Favoritism!" Adie called out trying to break the previous tension, making everyone look at her.

"She's right Mr. Lancer. We will be talking about your treatment of certain students much later." Principle Ishiyama glared.

He winced.

_Danny and Tucker are left alone in the room. Tucker says to Danny," We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped._

Sam gave Tucker a look and he smiled nervously.

_"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu? How about that?"_

_Tucker sniffs the air, "That steak is still in the building. 2oo yards, tops."_

_Danny glances over at a wall of Tv's showing different security camera views of the school. Several cameras show a storage room filled with boxes of meat. The last one shows a trail of meat juice in front of the boxes leading off-screen._

"Hey, you know what I realized?" Adie says, "If the school has security cameras wouldn't they have caught all the times Danny transformed?"

The school staff slapped themselves for not checking the cameras and Danny paled just realizing that he was exposing his secret and didn't even know it.

_"Check it out, meat trail." _

_Danny goes ghost and grabs Tucker's arm, then turns them both intangible and phases them down through the floor._

Mr. Lancer says to Danny and Tucker, "So that's how you two got out. Mr. Fenton, I hope you don't your powers irresponsibly when you're not fighting ghosts."

Danny stiffened and everyone can see him turn a pale and sweaty face towards Dan's Thermos. He looked to be going into a panic attack, but luckily Adie rushed over and gave him a paper bag to breath into and calm down. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani and his parents watched worriedly.

Once he was calm, he said back to the teacher in a small voice, "Sorry…I didn't mean to."

"Hey, what happened was not your fault. What you need to do is to think happy thoughts. Alright?" Adie said soothingly.

Danny took a few minutes before he fully calmed down and smiled, everyone was glad the kid was feeling better even the ghosts.

Then Danny paled when Adie got a smirk about to do something to ruin the calmness, "But this is a picture of something you did on purpose." **(an: she goes from being sweet and reassuring to causing trouble)**

She puts a picture on screen of Danny in ghost form phasing out the door of the girl's locker room.

Many of the girls in the room gasped while Sam glared at a sheepish Danny.

Danny's eyes widened when his mom yelled, "DANIEL JAMES FENTON! You better not use your powers for something like this again!"

Danny nods wide-eyed and shrank a little when he saw a few of the ghost girls glaring at him. Spectra was about to say something, but she was suddenly shocked by a glaring Adie. "Don't even think about its Spectra."

Danny may not have been happy with Adie about showing that picture, but he was glad she stopped Spectra from saying anything.

Adie took the picture off the screen and started the video again.

_"Whoa!"_

_The office door opens, and Lancer enters carrying a broom, Dash right behind him._

_"Gentlemen, your punishment will be-(sees that they are gone)-WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!"_

Mr. Lancer now realized that he wrongfully punished the boys was hoping that there wasn't, other events that he wrongfully punished them. Although he would need to probably to punish him for the girl locker room thing.

_Cut to Danny and Tucker entering the meat storage room from the security footage. Tucker looks happy to see all the meat._

_"Sweet mother of mutation! (hugs the boxes) I'd dreamed of it, but…I never though I'd live to see it."_

_"How is it that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?"_

Everyone starts laughing.

_Their eyes widen as they hear cackling nearby. They peer around the corner of a stack of boxes and see the Lunch Lady, who is floating in front of Sam who is trapped neck-deep in a large pile of meat._

_"My dear child…meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?"_

_"We don't need meat. That's fact!" the lunch lady gets mad._

_"SILENCE! You need discipline, manners, respect! You know where that comes from? MEAT! (says nicely) Chicken or fish?" _

"Is it just me or does she act a little bipolar?" Jazz asked.

"Don't worry miss psychiatrist, you're not the only one to see it." Jazz glares at Adie who smiles innocently.

Lunch Lady looks to be about to say something when Adie stops her, "Yes I know. You can't help it because it has something to do with your obsession."

Lunch Lady looked surprised when Adie said that, it was obvious by Lunch Lady's reaction, she was right.

_Back with Danny and Tucker,_

_"I'll take care of the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat!" _

_Tucker holds a fork and knife, "Waaaay ahead of you."_

_Danny flies off to punch the Lunch Lady, who turns around surprised, but noctes Danny too late. She is sent flying and crashed into a nearby wall before collapsing to the ground. Danny lands in front of her and she glares at him. Cut to Sam. She stops looking in Danny's direction and then looks at Tucker who is cutting away pieces of the meat with his knife._

_"I'll have you free in no time, Sam!"_

_"You've gotta be kidding me."_

Laughter throughout the whole room, while Tucker was being glared at by Sam.

_Cut to Danny crouched on the ground. He jumps up and somersaults in the air before preparing to kick the ghost. The Lunch Lady catches his foot in her hand right before he hits her, then dangles a surprised Danny upside-down by his foot._

_"Don't you see? This is why you need meet! You're skin and bones!"_

"Well of course he is. He barely eats due to ghost fighting."

"What!?" Maddie exclaims (she has finally calmed down after seeing that picture) and starts looking over Danny. His face turned bright red as he tried to get his mom to stop.

"Danny! You're so skinny, like a skeleton. How often do you not eat?"

Danny shrugs and doesn't answer, his mom sees that he won't speak at that moment. "We'll be speaking later. Not just about this…"

_As Danny is sent flying through the air, he turns intangible, phasing halfway through a nearby wall up to his waist before falling to the ground. Cut to the Lunch Lady as she summons Shish-Kebabs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Danny and he splits his body in two._

Jazz gasps, "A body should not be able to do that!" a few others looked either grossed out or freaked out.

Danny found his sisters reaction funny.

_The meat passes through the stretched intangible area of his body he created. He smiles at the new power, but the smile quickly fades as he sees what the ghost is up to now. The Lunch Lady yells and summons meat out of all the boxes onscreen. Danny puts himself together again and watches the meat go flying towards the ghost. The meat soars around and attached to the Lunch Lady to form the meat monster she was earlier. She fires a meat fist at Danny, capturing him in her grasp_

_Tucker acts determined with his utensils, "Helps on the way, buddy!"_

_The Lunch Lady sends Danny flying off-screen. He screams and turns intangible going through a wall. Sam and Tucker looked scared as the Lunch Lady turns to them and growls._

_"Run?"_

_"Run." Sam confirms._

_The two of them yell and run towards the door, but a pile of meat blocks them from the exit. Danny partly comes back through the wall, his hand on the back of his head looking exhausted. Sam and Tucker run past him screaming, he looks determined and flies after them. Lunch Lady's fist almost slams down on the two of them but Danny grabs and the three of them fly through the wall intangibly. She doesn't have time to stop as her and the meat slams against the wall. Cut to Danny, Sam, and Tucker phasing through the wall outside and floating, turning tangible again. Danny looks exhausted. _

Danny's family frowns worriedly.

_"Gee, Danny. Fight meat monsters, flying though wall…You must be exhausted."_

_"What? Of course not! What would give you that idea?" he trails off and passes out causing the three of them to crash to the ground. Danny transforms back to his human self as Sam and Tucker look at each other._

"I so glad that doesn't happen as much as it used to." Danny says. Everyone looks at him, "I've gotten better the more ghost I fight."

His mom was thinking of ways to be able to get him to sleep more than he does.

_Jazz is opening the front door of their house. "Mom? Dad?" she steps into the room and the door suddenly slams closed behind her. Two smoke bombs roll in front of her covering the scene with smoke._

_"Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in! Get my back!"_

Jazz glares at her parents and then glares at her snickering brother.

_The smoke clears to show an irritated Jazz with her arms crossed as her parents have latched themselves onto her legs, the Fenton Extractor attached to her hair. Maddie and Jack let go her legs. Jazz walks off, the invention still attached to her hair._

_"This is all going in the memoir." _

Paulina, Star and a few other girls looked horrified, they would've started yelling if Adie wasn't giving them a nasty look as if daring them to start yelling.

_Maddie and Jack get up off the ground. The front door opens to reveal Sam and Tucker carrying a still unconscious Danny._

_"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school Day! Poor Danny nodded off. We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever. (the two of them are now halfway up the stairs while carrying Danny)"_

_"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" _

"Didn't you two think, that the way they were acting were strange?" Mrs. Foley asked while she sent a look to her son.

Maddie sighs, "I didn't have time to think much of it, because I needed to make sure Jack didn't do something super crazy to Jazz."

She nodded understanding.

_ Jack looks up at the ceiling, "Hmm…" _

_"Jack, Danny is not a ghost."_

Danny says, "Um, actually I am." His mom smiles at him and shakes her head amused.

_"You're right. Jazz is."_

_The screen fades and cuts to Danny who was sleeping until he wakes up with a yelp._

_"Ah! Aah! Wha? What's going on?"_

Dash and few others started laughing and Danny looked like he was going to say something but saw Adie looking like she wanted to say something and so he let her speak instead.

"I'm sure none of you would be laughing if you were in Danny's shoes and you wake up after passing out from fighting a ghost."

They stop laughing and started to look guilty, "I mean I'm sure all of us would develop anxiety just as much as Danny."

Danny goes to say something, "Don't be saying you don't have anxiety Danny, you know you do."

Danny looks down not protesting, his parents grew even more worried.

_Tucker and Sam are looking down at him._

_"You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for four days!"_

_Danny sits up alarmed, "Four Days?!"_

_"Nah. It's only been a couple hours." Danny lays down clearly still a little shaken._

_"Knock it off, Tucker. This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed."_

_"Me? I almost got him killed? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away! (Sam crosses her arms and looks away) And I'm going to get it back!" Tucker storms out of the room._

_Sam grows angry and yells, "You want to change that menu back? (goes to the door) YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" slams the door._

_"Oh well. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow."_

_Fade to outside Casper High where a few students are looking at something. Danny walks up, looking in disbelief._

_"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse." _

The adults were wondering what could be worse.

_We pan over and see a bunch of meat lovers decked out in meat merchandise. On a stage, some girls are dancing in hot dog outfits. The girls dance offstage and Tucker appears carrying a microphone in his hand._

_"What do we want?"_

_"MEAT!" the meat lovers exclaim._

_"When do we want it?"_

_"NOW!"_

_Danny looks over at the other side of the protest. Pan over the vegetarian side is full of hippies, laid-back people and goths. Sam is standing on top of a school bus yelling into a microphone while carrying a sign that reads 'Now!"_

_"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!" _

Now all the adults could now see why Danny said it was worse.

_Sam and Tucker are now standing on opposite sides of Danny, glaring at each other._

_"You guys put together two protests in one night?"_

_"Meat-eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly."_

_"Ultra-recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster."_

_"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?"_

_"No choice, buddy. You're either with me!"_

_"Or you're against him!"_

Many younger kids looked freaked out and glad they wouldn't the one to have to answer this question.

_Sam and Tucker lean over a freaked, out Danny who ducks a little as the two of them say, "So whose side are you on?"_

_A wind suddenly starts blowing and the sky turns gray. Sam and Tucker's eyes widen. Cackling is heard and Danny's ghost sense goes off. The crowd looks bewildered and confused. A voice yells angrily as the contents of a meat truck fly out in various directions. The meat swirls around and eventually forms a gigantic version of the meat monster the Lunch Lady Ghost was the previous day._

_"It's Lunchtime!" _

"She's here." Adie says before cracking up. **(an: if you get that reference, please say what you think it is in your reviews)**

A lot of people glared at her because she was laughing for a good two minutes before calming down.

_Both groups of protesters run away while screaming in terror._

_"Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!" Tucker exclaimed._

_"Guys time to makeup. Now!" _

_Sam and Tucker hug as Danny transforms beneath their cover. They break apart their hug to reveal Danny Phantom, who files off-screen._

Many people and the ghosts were impressed by their friendship that the three of them had.

_Cut to Jazz talking with a goth sitting at a picnic table away from all the chaos._

_"Spike, you have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself and them."_

_Pan over to Spike, who is wearing all black, has a mohawk, and is covered in piercings and tattoos._

_"Tell them how you feel! I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything."_

Jazz turns and glares at her parents who looked sheepish.

_A green net suddenly captures Jazz. She yells in surprise. Spike watches as Jazz is dragged off-screen. Cut to Jack reeling in the net while standing behind some bushes._

_"I've got her! And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm!" Maddie is seen in the bushes next to him._

_"I don't understand. If Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she phased through the net?"_

_Jazz is standing under the net, "Because I'm not a GHOST!" she throws it off._

_"You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse, I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves?" _

_Jack suddenly holds the Fenton Thermos out in front of himself. "Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!" _

_The thermos simply sparks and does nothing. Jazz looks down at the thermos, then glares up at her parents. Jack scrutinizes the thermos._

_"Hmm. Darn thing still doesn't work!"_

"Hey, Danny how did you get it to work?" Tucker and Sam asked.

Danny just signaled them to keep watching.

_Cut to Danny looking alarmed in front of the meat-covered Lunch Lady. The ghost yells ferociously before attempting to punch Danny, who flies out of the way. The ghost them tries slapping him with the other hand, but he dodges again. She then tries an uppercut which he also dodges. Danny then kicks the ghost hard and knocks her over. Sam and Tucker smile as the watch this._

_"He really is getting better."_

Danny smiles brightly and looks over at his friends in thanks. They smile back at him.

_Danny looks down and smiles, then frowns as he turns back to the ghost. The ghost punches him and he goes sailing off-screen. Sam runs forward as she watches._

Many people wince.

_"I sure hope he can take a punch!"_

_Cut to a jet airplane flying overhead. Danny is sent flying upward toward it. Inside the plane, a businessman and a flight attendant are shown._

_"There's your water, sir!" _

_Their eyes widen as Danny suddenly phases through and up out of the ceiling. He then phases back down though the floor again, grabbing the businessman's water cup out of his hand. "Thanks!"_

The humans and ghost turn to look at Danny, "She punched you hard enough for you to go up to an airplane?" Jazz asks as a few ghosts move a little bit away from Lunch Lady.

Danny nods, confirming what his sister asked.

_Danny flies back towards the ghost, splashing the cup of water on his face before throwing the cup aside. _

Sam glares at him for throwing the cup but surprisingly chooses not to comment.

_Cut to Jack and Maddie. Both are looking at Jazz, who has her arms crossed, irritated. Jack suddenly smiles before looking at the thermos in his hand._

_"I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth (Danny is shown flying towards the school) do hereby turn my back on ghosts."_

Danny coughed in shock, and then looked towards his dad in disbelief. His parents smile at his surprise.

_Danny slams into the ghost sending meat flying everywhere. The meat explosion lets off orange smoke in the distance behind Jazz, Jack and Maddie. _

"How did you three not turn around when that explosion happened?" Adie asked them as they looked shocked wondering the same thing.

_Danny weakly pulls himself out of a crater the explosion created. The Lunch Lady in her original form is standing there, "Oh, dear. What a mess. Are you okay?"_

_Danny finally pulls himself out of the crater and rubs his left arm a bit._

_"Yeah. I think so."_

_The ghost has a small smile on her face, but suddenly goes back to her evil mode._

_"TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING, OKAY, IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!"_

_Meat suddenly pours out of the crater forming five small piles in front of Danny, which turns into little meat monsters. Danny flies off-screen, with the meat monsters jumping after him. He does a flying kick that slices through all the monsters before landing back on the ground. _

The teenagers especially the A-listers locked impressed by how he was fighting.

_He looks up only to see the meat monsters form themselves again._

_"Wasn't expecting that. (reverts back to human accidently) Or that."_

A few humans and ghosts start to laugh a little.

_The meat monsters grab Danny. He tries fighting them off, but they keep their hold and fly up with him. Two of the monsters let go of him while three dangle him upside down by his legs. Danny yells. Cut to Jack and Maddie. Jack is looking down at the Fenton Thermos._

_"…And this Thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist." Tosses the thermos away and it whacks a dangling Danny in the face making him catch it._

_"The Fenton Thermos! But how am I going to get it to work." _

_The meat monsters drop him, and he yells as he plummets to the ground. "Change back! CHANGE BACK!" he luckily does. _

Many people cheer, happy for him.

_The meat monsters look surprised, then they become furious before they chase after him. Danny falls and phases through the ground between Jazz and their parents. _

_He says before completely going in the ground, "Thanks for the thermos!"_

_"HA! Ghost kid! I was right! You were wrong! Ghosts exist! I never doubted for a second!" _

Jazz glared at her brother who smirked.

_Jazz doesn't look pleased. Jack laughs and a large amount of meat lands on top of them. Cut to the Lunch Lady. Danny phases out from the ground, the Fenton Thermos in his hand._

_"No! Soup's not on today's menu!" Lunch Lady yells angrily._

_"I'm changing the menu, permanently! Please work."_

_He pulls the top of the thermos off and aims it towards the Lunch Lady. "I hope I'm right." _

_A blue aura surrounds Danny and then the thermos, which powers up before releasing a steam of energy. The energy forms a net that surrounds the surprised Lunch Lady and traps her. "NOOOOOOO!" _

Danny says so no one would be confused, "I got the thermos to work by charging it up with some ectoplasm."

"Uh." Everyone nodded in understanding.

_The energy swirls and sucks the Lunch Lady into the thermos and Danny (in human form) puts the lid back on the thermos. He smiles and looks up, then goes over to Sam and Tucker, who were trapped under one of the protest balloons. Danny helps Sam up._

_"What happened? Where's the ghost?" _

_"My parents have their moments." _

Maddie and Jack grin while Vlad who has been quiet for a while snorted more towards Jack.

_Danny suddenly hears a faint beeping noise and he hides the thermos behind him._

_'Ghost directly ahead.' The Fenton Finder said._

_The meat covered Jack and Maddie walk up to the trio, Jack holding the Fenton Finder in front of him._

_'You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead.' _

Danny notices that his parents started feel upset but he cheers them up by hugging them.

_Danny, standing right in front of the device, smiles weakly. Jack and Maddie look up from the Fenton Finder towards him._

_"Oh, sorry, Dad. (Points with his thumb behind himself) You just missed him."_

_"We got a runner!" Jack and Maddie run off-screen revealing Jazz with her arms crossed._

_"Great back to square one." She walks away._

_"So, you're not gonna tell 'em?" Tucker asked._

_"Nah, I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-" A hand grabs his suddenly on the shoulder. His eyes widen when he looks up to see a furious Mr. Lancer. "In a world of trouble." The teacher said._

Lancer winces feeling bad.

_Fades to show outside of the school at nightmare. Mr. Lancer appears with a megaphone in his hand._

_"Manson! Pick up that T-bone!" the trio are picking up the mess from the protests._

_"With my hands?" Sam asked in disgust._

_"Foley! Pick up that Turfwich!" _

_"With my hands?" he asked the same way as Sam._

_Mr. Lancer seems pleased and takes a bite out of a turkey leg before turning around and walking away. Cut to Danny sweeping up some meat. Dash is watching him sweep, looking pleased while leaning on the dumpster where the meat is being collected. He laughs. Danny looks over at Dash and then goes to the side of the dumpster. He grabs it, turning it intangible. The dumpster's contents phase out and fall on Dash, who gets trapped under a huge pile of meat._

_His head is sticking out, "FENTON! A little help?"_

_"Whatever you say, Dash. Whatever you say." _

_Danny's eyes glow green as the screen fades to black._

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long for me to post, I got busy and then I got into one of my weird moods that makes me not want to write, then I was even more busy. So, next chapter Adie will point out that Freakshow is in the room because I realized he's the type of character to make himself known immediately. Let's just pretend his mouth had duct tape across it, also in the next chapter they'll be learning about Skulker. They will see the time Danny learned how to overshadow in the chapter after that. Then the two chapters after the next two will consist of some music videos they will be watching. I think sometime my O.C Adie will mention a lot of ship parings and fan theories that us fans have made over the years. Let me know in your reviews if you want a certain ship or theory mentioned before the time for Adie to bring them up comes (possibly they'll be brought up during the first set of music videos).**


	7. Skulker

**Author's note: Here's the next chapter, the Skulker episode is one of my favorite episodes of all time. Skulker is also one of my top favorite Villains. Adie and Clockwork are going to do something funny, to me it's funny, in this chapter. I do not own Danny Phantom at all. **

**Skulker-**

"Hey! So that's how the meat fell." Dash says and he glares at Danny who is trying to look innocent.

Adie rolls her eyes, "Your time to shine Sydney!"

Many of the humans look confused, 'Who's Sydney?' they thought.

The ghosts except Kitty (she knew he was going to apologize) were shocked as they all turned to look at Poindexter, who started to move over to the barrier where Adie was standing. Danny notices this and gasped realizing what was about to happen.

"Poindexter?" he asked shocked.

The ghost smiles at him nervously, while everyone from Casper High including the teachers came, to a realization.

"Wait, you mean Sydney Poindexter?" Mikey asked. They are realizing that the myth of him haunting the school could be true.

Poindexter looks at Adie and she smiles to encourage him "Go ahead my nerdy friend." He gives her a look for that comment, "It's a complement, I'm technically a nerd myself." He nods in understanding that she wasn't trying to be mean and turns back to the surprised Danny.

"Hey, Danny I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you when we first met. I probably should have listened to your side of the story instead of accusing you of being a bully. I guess you were doing what I thought I was doing."

"Showing the bully what it felt like." Danny says cutting off the surprised Poindexter. He smiles and said, "Yeah."

Danny smiles and rubs the back of his neck nervously, "I guess I went a little overboard, huh."

"Definitely." Sam, Tucker and Adie said.

Danny glares at the three of them. Adie then lets Poindexter through the barrier, "You two should shake hands and make up."

The two stared at her and then they did shake hands practically saying that after all this is over, they should be friends.

Sydney Poindexter then went back to where he was on the other side of the barrier.

"Oh! I totally forgot! Freakshow and Lydia are over there in a corner chained and duct taped to the wall!" Adie exclaimed making everyone turn to stare at her.

She points to the corner on the side of the room that Danny and the others on this side of the barrier were close to.

The lighting became brighter that they could see indeed, the two were on the wall like she said. Freakshow was glaring. Adie says, "Sorry. Here let me get the two of you down." She waves her hand causing the chains and duct tape to disappear and the two of them fall to the ground.

Everyone gasped and were staring with wide eyes and Danny along with Sam, Tucker and Jazz started laughing.

The way they landed was like this: Freakshow flat on his back and Lydia on top of him and the two had accidently kissed.

They break apart screaming and then the two of them glare at Adie who squealed in excitement. She walked over to Clockwork and to everyone's surprised he gave her fifty bucks.

She could see everyone wanted to know why he gave her money. "I won a bet."

The ghosts and Danny were surprised that someone who could see any possible outcome, lost a bet.

Clockwork noticing their looks stated, "I let her win." Adie glares at him as he smirks.

"WHY AM I HERE!"

"I know for a fact you heard everything that was said earlier, Freakshow." He just pouted while Lydia floated above him.

He glared at her, "Must you mock me by floating there." She rolls her eyes and sits on the floor.

Adie smirks, "Wow…okay let's continue watching. We are going to learn about Skulker."

Skulker grins and sends a look at Danny who rolls his eyes.

_The screen opens with a ship and pans to a row of warehouses and other building along a dock. Inside one of the buildings, the Box Ghost phases through a wall and crashes into a pile of boxes. Danny also phases through to just in front of the wall, and they both turn visible._

_"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers carboard and square." _

"And I believe you occasionally have power over bubble wrap." Adie says.

This causes Box Lunch to giggle.

_"Okay, can we get this over with? I've got a test to study for." _

_"Study? There will be no time to study when you find yourself crushed beneath the forgotten possessions of… (reads from the label) Eliot Kravitz of Arlington Heights, Illinois!"_

Many of the humans just stared at the screen with a 'really' expression on their faces.

_He turns to Danny, his eyes and the floating boxes glowing green, and sends the boxes and their contents flying at him. Danny turns intangible and the contents hit the wall behind him._

_Danny sighs, "I don't have time for this! Hey Tucker, let's go!"_

_Tucker and Sam kick down the door and jump into the room, Tucker carrying a Fenton Thermos and Sam is holding a biology textbook._

"That is a very impressive kick." Adie says, while Danny and many others agree.

Sam and Tucker smile.

_"Goodnight everybody!" Tucker activates the thermos._

_Danny grabs the Box Ghost and throws him into the beam of thermos. He screams as he is sucked in._

The ghosts, except Box Lunch, all glared at the thermos on the screen, they hated getting trapped in that thing.

_"Perimeter secure."_

_"Perimeter secure? What are you, a Navy Seal?"_

_Danny lands near Tucker, "Seals: aquatic mammals that bark. They're canines, right?"_

_"Wrong. That's zero for twenty-one."_

Mr. Lancer looked surprised, "You were trying to study while ghost hunting?"

Danny looks down, "I don't really get that much time for schoolwork or time to study because of needing to catch all the ghosts. I try to but it hasn't really been working out…" Danny trailed off.

A few of the nicer ghosts seemed to look like they felt bad.

Maddie hugs her son, "Don't worry sweetie everything will work out better soon. Besides remember the accommodations you, Sam and Tucker have now?"

Danny nodded, remembering that now and smiled at him mom who smiled back.

_Tucker spins the Thermos on his finger, "I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's an 'F'." _

_"Come on, you guys. If you're gonna be superhero sidekicks, you're gonna have to be a little more focused. (looks at Sam) You're supposed to be helping me study for the test tomorrow. (looks at Tucker) And you're supposed to be helping me catch these ghosts, so I have time to study!"_

Many people looked not all that surprised when they heard the last part of what Danny said seem a little bit hysterical.

_ "What? They're all right here." The thermos falls off Tucker's finger and onto the ground. The word 'RELEASE' appears on its side screen and cap bursts off to release multiple ghosts in business suits, who phase out of the building. The Box Ghost is also released and flies into the air._

_"Ha ha! I am the Box Ghost! You cannot hold me within the confines of a (he mimics the shape of the thermos) cylindrical container." He phases through the wall._

_"That's weird. (looks at his PDA which states 'Finish catching ghosts 9:00 PM) According to my schedule we should be done catching ghosts by now."_

"Danny, how many ghosts were in there?" Jazz asked.

Danny was thinking, "I'm not really sure but it was probably under 100 ghosts. Right now, I catch close to 100 ghosts each night, fewer if It is, a slow night. Back then I did not really have any idea as to what I was doing, and I was still developing my powers."

Many of the humans were staring at him in shock. It would be a miracle if the kid got much if any sleep at night with all the ghost fighting, he does.

If Adie having him take a nap for almost over an hour said anything about him not having sleep at least all week then they were afraid for the longest time he ever went without sleeping.

_Danny glares at Tucker as a red target-sighting screen focusses in on Danny's face. Off screen, "Half human, half ghost. (Skulker lowers his binoculars) One of a kind. He'll make a fine addition to my collection."_

Danny's eyes widened, shocked that Skulker was watching him back in that moment. Skulker smirks as others turn to stare at him.

_Box Ghost flies up to Skulker's cage of ghosts, "Ha ha!"_

_"Touch the box and your pelt will adorn my fireplace."_

_"Beware!" he flies off._

_Skulker looks back at Danny._

Danny's parents moved slightly closer to their son wanting to protect him from this ghost that seems to want to hunt him down.

_The camera fades into the Fenton Works' kitchen, where Jazz jumps into the archway. She's holding up a magazine, "Oh my gosh, they said yes!"_

_We see Maddie, working on an invention, while Jack and Danny, eating cereal are sitting around the table staring at her._

_Danny mocks her, "Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?"_

A lot of the teenagers mostly ones who had siblings stared laughing.

_"No, Genius Magazine said yes! They got my letter and want to put mom on the cover!"_

_"Genius Magazine?" Maddie asked._

_Jack snatches the magazine out of Jazz's hands, "Genius Magazine?! Is it the swimsuit issue?"_

_"Uh, Dad. Genius Magazine is for women geniuses, by woman geniuses and about women geniuses."_

_"So, it is the swimsuit issue. Oh, gross! Mom's gonna be in the swimsuit issue?!"_

Many children/teens shiver, as the adults roll their eyes.

_"It's not the swimsuit issue! But it is the perfect magazine to show that I have normal parents instead of a couple of ghost-hunting freaks."_

_"They're not ghost-hunting freaks."_

All the ghosts thought they were ghost hunting freaks.

_"Hey, Danny, speaking of ghost hunting (grabs an invention) check out the latest in ghost-hunting technology: The Ghost Gabber. Genius Magazine has to be interested in this. It takes the mysterious sounds a ghost makes and translates them into words you and I use every day. Here, try it."_

_"Uh, uh…boo?"_

_The Ghost Gabber says, "I am a ghost. Fear me."_

_Danny looks at his family uncertainly, "I'd better get to school."_

_"I'd better get to school. Fear me."_

Many ghosts thought that the invention was pretty, useless and was not needed.

_Danny smiles suspiciously, then leaves. Jack questioningly looks at the ghost Gabber._

_Maddie is looking through the magazine, "That's great about the magazine, sweetie, but your father and I are a team. I think that beside every genius woman, there's a genius man."_

_Jack puts his arm around her, "Who should be standing beside her on the cover of Genius Magazine! The world needs to know that the Fentons are a family of geniuses."_

Danny frowns, and looks down preparing for his parents to know just how bad he was doing in school.

_Exterior of Casper High._

_"I got a 'D'?!"_

Danny's parent's gasp.

_In the school library, Danny and Tucker are sitting at a table looking at Danny's graded test, and Sam is at a nearby computer._

_"All this ghost hunting is taking away from my study time."_

_"So much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses." Tucker said._

_"I can't get a 'D' in biology. My parents will kill me."_

Maddie hugs her son, "Danny were not going to kill you over your grades, besides it's not your fault that your grades are slipping. The life of a superhero probably isn't easy."

Jack agrees with his wife, making Danny smile.

_"Not if you pull your grade up by doing an extra credit biology assignment… (pulls up a webpage of a gorilla) On this magnificent creature."_

_Danny walks up to the computer, "A purple-back gorilla?"_

Skulker glares at the screen, he never wants to see that gorilla again.

_"Yep. Extremely rare. Only two left, both male."_

A few people that probably read that article in genius magazine thought, 'I thought one of them was a female."

_"After this, they're gone forever. Which is why you are going to prove he deserves to be set free."_

_"I don't have time for extra credit…or your agendas." _

_Tucker holds up his PDA, "Actually you do. You just have to learn how to manage it better. I decided to become your time manager. It's the least I can do after Sam made me let all those ghosts out." Sam glares at him._

Sam smacks Tucker upside the head making him wince.

_"Remember what happened when I let you manage the thermos?"_

_"And I've already scheduled 'Remember: not to let Tucker handle the thermos."_

_"I suppose we could have a trial period."_

_"See? I've also scheduled some zoo time so we can check out that gorilla. Let's go."_

_The three of them leave the library. Skulker then phases through the wall and floats over to look at the web page about the gorilla on the computer._

_"Hmm, so this is your prey, eh, Ghost Boy?"_

Danny rolls his eyes.

"It's always Prey vs Predator for him." Adie says laughing much to Skulker's annoyance and Danny's amusement.

_A nerdy kid named Mikey walks up, "Uh, excuse me, sir? (Skulker glares at him) Are you finished with the computer."_

Many of Mikey's friends look at him in shock that he walked right up to a ghost.

Mikey's eyes were wide, he did not realize that he had talked to a ghost.

_Skulker shoots a series of ecto-blasts at Mikey, trapping him in webbing upside-down on the wall with his eyes blindfolded by ectoplasm. He wails._

_"You thought you could sneak up on me, Skulker? Ghost worlds greatest predator? (gets annoyed with Mikey who keeps wailing) Quiet, you're in a library."_

Many of the parents were wondering why an adult had not heard him screaming.

_Skulker shoots ectoplasm to cover Mikey's mouth, who continues to scream, now muffled. Skulker phases out through the wall, as Dash and his friend, Dale, walk in through the door. They stop to look at the trapped Mikey._

_"Whoa, you do that?"_

_"No, but I can always stop and appreciate high-quality bullying."_

Principle Ishiyama was fuming about even more bulling, she is planning to talk to the teachers and the students about stopping all the bullying.

_The ectoplasm and webbing suddenly disappear. Mikey screams and falls to the floor. _

Mikey winces, hitting the floor had hurt.

_Scene fades to the Amity Park Zoo and into the domed gorilla habitat, where Sampson, the purple-back gorilla, is being watched by Sam, Danny, and Tucker from an observation tower._

_Sam is looking through binoculars, "There he is, Sampson. So gifted, so…majestic."_

_Sampson starts scratching himself on the butt. Cut to the three of them in the tower, where Sam is watching him, while Danny and Tucker lean against a desk, bored._

Many of the popular kids roll their eyes.

_"Sam, we've been watching the gorilla scratch his butt for, um, how long?"_

_Tucker yawns and says, "Six hours."_

_Danny also yawns, "Time flies when you're majestically scratching your butt."_

Everyone laughs at Danny's humor of quips.

_"It's only a matter of time before you find out something about Sampson nobody's ever learned! (She turns around) You should go and try to communicate with him." She frowns seeing Danny is asleep on the floor._

_"Ugh, great. Tucker, you're his manager, can you…" She cuts off seeing Tucker curled up asleep next to Danny. Tucker yawns, then flips over to cuddle with Danny._

Many of the teens start cracking up while Danny and Tucker blush deep red.

_She sighs, "I'll do it. But first… (takes a picture of them with a camera she pulled out and laughed) Boys hugging makes every yearbook funny." _

_Cut to Sampson in his habitat, then pans to another habitat where a tiger is sleeping. Skulker phases into the habitat and looks through his binoculars at Danny in the observation tower. The tiger wakes up and growls at Skulker._

_"Oh, please."_

Adie snorts thinking of another ghost that had said that but when that certain ghost had said it, it was funnier.

**(an: you will find out who the ghost is later, but if you figure it out, say it in a review.)**

_Cut to Sampson, who hears growling and fighting noises and starts to run towards them, then sees Sam outside his habitat. He begins making distressed grunting noises to alert her."_

_"What is it, you wonderous being?" _

"There's a ghost." Many people deadpanned.

_Sampson comes over and continues to grunt at her, pointing towards the tiger habitat. _

_"Is something wrong?"_

_Sampson goes to his habitat cage's door and hangs off of it, still grunting in distress._

_"You want out?"_

_Sam goes to the habitat's control panel and hits the 'Open' button. The door opens and Sampson runs out._

"SAMANTHA! You let a gorilla out!" Sam's mom screeched and then she yet again got duct tape over her mouth.

Many people were wincing because of how loud she yelled.

_Cut to the tiger hanging in Skulker's net. Skulker phases out of the tiger habitat and looks through his binoculars. Beneath the binoculars' target screen reads, 'GORILLA ATTACKING!' in green blinking letters._

_"What? Gorilla attacking?" _

_Sampson suddenly jumps on him and knocks him down, then starts hitting him. Skulker blocks one of the hits, then kicks Sampson off him. Sampson once again attacks Skulker and spins him in the air with his feet, then kicks him off and bites his wrist armor. Skulker shoots ectoplasm onto Sampson's eyes from a small wrist blaster, causing Sampson to back off and hold his face. Skulker then goes to shoot a net at him, but Sampson grabs it mid-air and twirls Skulker around by it._

Many of the kids/teens were amazed by how smart Sampson seemed to be while beating up the ghost.

_The net eventually snaps off Skulker's wrist, and he crashes into the observation tower. Danny and Tucker are still sleeping, but Danny's ghost sense goes off and he shivers._

Many people were wondering how he was still sleeping. "Wow you must have tired for your ghost sense not waking you up." Adie says.

Danny shrugs, "I gotten better at being able to run without sleep."

Many of the adults but mostly Mr. Lancer and his parents looked worried at him, while Adie says something many people and a few ghosts were thinking, "It's amazing that you are still able to function."

Dani hugs him causing him laugh and hug her back.

_Sam appears in the doorway._

_"Oh my gosh! Ahh." Skulker covers her mouth with ectoplasm._

_"Now for the ghost child."_

"Don't you dare go near our son!" Maddie yells protectively.

"Uh, Maddie. Remember this already happened and Danny is sitting right here. That means he is safe from Skulker. Besides Skulker is not the ghost you should worry about getting ahold of Danny." Adie states.

Maddie blushes as Danny smiles at how protective his mom is being.

_Sampson flies in through the window and knocks Skulker into the desk. Skulker throws him off himself then phases out through the wall as Sampson starts to charge at him. Sampson then starts pounding at the wall, which wakes up Danny and Tucker, who scream and, realizing they're still holding each other, let go and scream again. They then see Sampson and scream once again._

There was laughter all through out the room at how the two boys had screamed repeatedly.

_"Gorilla! Loose!"_

_"I got him! I'm going ghost!"_

_He goes ghost and flies after Sampson, picking him up by the arms and phasing him through the wall outside into the air._

Many girls were almost drooling when they saw that Danny was strong enough to pick up a gorilla while many other humans were in a little bit of shock.

_"Alright, I don't know how you got out, but you're going back."_

_He phases Sampson into the gorilla habitat, then goes outside and shuts the door via the control panel. Sam and Tucker walk up behind him._

_"Danny, I meant to tell you, there was a gho…" _

_"I wonder who let the gorilla go…Sam?"_

Danny winces and apologizes to Sam, "Sorry I didn't listen to what you were saying Sam. If I had then I would have known about Skulker way earlier."

Sam shrugs, "It's alright."

_"Yeah. Wait 'til we tell everybody at school you let out a four-hundred-pound gorilla." Tucker says._

_Sam holds up the picture of Danny and Tucker hugging while sleeping._

_"Or we just keep it our little secret." Danny says._

_"Yeah, we really have no proof she did it, you know."_

_Sam smirks as Danny says, "No."_

_We fade into Fenton Works' living room, where Maddie, Jack and Jazz are sitting on the couch across from Connie, a journalist for Genius Magazine. She is sitting in a chair holding a tape recorder up._

_"A few more questions, Maddie. Can you tell our readers what you're working on now?"_

_Jack cuts Maddie off holding the ghost gabbler, "Well, it's called the Ghost Gabber, and-"_

_"Dad put that this away! (She says to Connie) She's actually, working on a new form of self-generating energy. She's an amazing, intelligent woman who's about to change the world."_

_"Connie, my primary focus, these days is ghost hunting."_

_"Um, forgive me. Did you say ghost hunting?"_

_Jazz sighs exasperated._

Danny shakes his head, "Why did you even try Jazz?"

She shrugs not entirely sure, while their parents frown wondering if their work bothers both of their children.

_Then at that moment: Danny, Sam and Tucker come in through the front door. Danny is looking exhausted._

Many of the teens wince seeing how tired Danny looked.

_"Danny look at you! I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research."_

_"Mom come on. We're just a bunch of kids. It the zoo. At night. Alone. (everyone is staring at him) We'll be in my room." The three of them go upstairs._

_"We'll be in my room. Fear me." the Ghost Gabber says._

Maddie sighs while Jack smacks himself, they really should have realized their son's secret when most of their inventions reacted around him.

_"Give me that!" Jazz stuffs it under a pillow. "Now, where were we?"_

_The trio are now walking up to Danny's bedroom door._

_"Here we go, Danny. Home in time for some well-deserved rest. (his PDA beeps) but keep it quick because you've got thirteen minutes."_

Dani along with a few other people gasps wondering how he would be only able to sleep just 13 minutes.

Danny sighs wishing he would have been able to get that amount of sleep and glares at Skulker.

_Danny's ghost sense suddenly goes off. He opens his bedroom door and Skulker turns visible in the doorway._

_"Hello, Ghost Child." He traps him in a net pulling him into the room, closing the door._

_"Danny!" his friends exclaim._

His parents and sister jumped shocked that they did not know about this.

_Cuts to inside Danny's room._

_"The human ghost child in its natural habitat."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am Skulker. (he holds up his cage of ghosts) A collector of things rare and unique. And you, Ghost Child, are that and more." He laughs as he steps on a model rocket._

_"Hey, my rocket! I built that!"_

Danny crosses his arms and grumbles in anger about his rocket.

Adie chuckles knowing that if something that she made was destroyed she would have been mad too.

_"Pity, though. I'd hoped you would put up more of a fight."_

_"Oh, don't worry. (phases out of the net after going ghost) I will!"_

Many people cheer.

_He punches Skulker into the wall, and Skulker growls. We see Sam and Tucker struggling to open the door._

_"That's the ghost from the zoo!"_

_"Danny?" Tucker says confused._

"I'm pretty sure it's the other guy, Tucker." Danny deadpanned glaring at his friend who looked sheepish.

He didn't notice Adie's excited look.

_"No, the other guy."_

Danny's eyes widened realizing that he almost said exactly what Sam had said back then. He started blushing when Adie yells, "The lovebirds think alike!" she starts giggling as Tucker laughs at Sam and Danny's faces.

"We are not lovebirds!" the two of them yell.

Everyone in the room even the ghosts roll their eyes, they could all see that the two of them liked each other except they can't see it…yet.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Adie rolled her eyes, ignoring their glares she starts the video back up.

_They hear a load crash in Danny's room, and then Jazz asks from downstairs. "Hello? What's going on up there?"_

_Sam and Tucker looked worried and then ran off screen to cover for Danny._

Danny smiles that his friends always had his back, but then frowns slightly remembering the whole thing with Gregor.

_Cut back to living room._

_"You know, ghost hunting isn't the only thing my parents do, Connie. It's really a side interest. What they're really into is…"_

_They hear a crash upstairs._

_Jack stands up, "Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!"_

"Seems like they're interested in ghosts."

_Sam and Tucker are walking down the stairs and Maddie says to them, "Kids, get down! There's a ghost in the house."_

_Tucker says, "Actually there's two (Sam elbows him and he saves himself) much homework to be done for there to be a ghost here. _

Danny laughs a little bit.

_Walking into the kitchen, "I'll get some snacks."_

_"Yeah, Danny's upstairs. (There's a crash) Uh, lifting weights?"_

_"He doesn't have exercise equipment up there."_

_There's another crash upstairs, "My computer! Oh, that's Jazz's."_

_"That's why he's using his computer."_

Technus started glaring at Skulker and Danny for destroying technology but luckily didn't lose it do to the Magic around the room Adie mentioned earlier.

_We cut to Tucker running into the kitchen. Danny crashes through the celling and into the kitchen table, breaking it into pieces._

"How badly did that hurt, Danny?" Adie asked.

Danny shrugs, "Not that bad, I've had worse."

His parent's eyes widened hearing that.

_Skulker jumps down through the ceiling in front of him._

_"Come, Ghost Boy. Time to see your new home."_

_He grabs Danny and phases them through the floor into the lab. Danny is yelling during this process. We cut back to Tucker as everyone else comes into the kitchen and sees the mess._

_"Uh…hi-ya!" Tucker strikes a karate pose next to the broken table._

"Really Tucker?" Danny says.

Tucker exclaims, "How else am I supposed to explain a broken table.

_"What's going on?" Connie asks._

_Tucker hearing another crash says, "Sounds like rats in the lab."_

_"Ghost rats! I knew it." Jack exclaims._

_Sam says as her and Tucker run off, "Don't worry, we'll get rid of them."_

_"I'd like to learn a little more about this Danny." Connie says as she starts heading towards the stairs._

_"Uh, that's probably not such a great idea!" Jazz says._

"Ah, nothing like older siblings worried that their younger siblings will embarrass them." Adie sighs.

Everyone stares at her, "Oh, I have an older brother and I like grossing him out."

Everyone nods a little freaked by how she said it.

Jazz was glaring at Danny slightly because he indeed embarrassed her.

_"I'd like to see what he's doing up there, anyway." Maddie says._

_"Wait!" Jazz says._

_We cut to the lab and see that Skulker is holding Danny by the throat in the air._

"What's with so many villains holding Danny by the throat." Adie asks, much to others shock that this is something that happens a lot.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Bringing you back to my world, where I can put you on display." He again holds up the cage of ghosts._

"For those of you that don't already know, he means to take him back to the Ghost Zone." Adie says.

"What!" Maddie exclaims, "You can't do that! We don't even know if humans could even go into the Ghost Zone and survive!"

"Uh, Mom. You guys need to remember I am only half human. And Sam, Tucker and I have been to the ghost zone many times and were fine."

"WHAT?!" Many of the humans yelled.

Danny's parents are now looking over him, while Tucker's parents are checking on him and Sam's Grandmother is looking over her.

Sam's parents are furious that they still cannot get through the barrier, not even to check on their daughter.

_"What?!" Danny exclaims._

_The cage disappears and Skulker presses a button on his wrist that turns on the nearby Ghost Portal._

_"Ha! At last (he starts walking towards the portal) Time to put you in your cage."_

_"Noooo!"_

_Sam suddenly slides between Skulker and the portal, holding her arms out to block him._

_"No is right, Danny. Cages are wrong. How do you think Sampson feels being in a cage?"_

_"But…"_

_"He's a beautiful animal and deserves to roam free!"_

_"I…"_

_"Should be ashamed."_

"I bet Danny isn't able to look at cages like he used to." Adie says and Danny only slightly agrees with her.

_Danny take advantage of Skulker being distracted and kicks him across the room towards Tucker, who yells and runs out of the way before he lands. As Skulker sits up, he sees Tucker's PDA which was dropped next to Tucker who was laying on the ground. He picks it up._

_"That technology, so sleek, so…advanced. Hmm, I wonder…"_

_He yanks the busted, outdated control panel off his armor and drops it on the floor, then replaces its slot with the PDA. The PDA begins to spark and the dangling wires wave around._

_"Hey, I got three more payments on that!"_

_Skulker smacks Tucker away with his hand and looks back at his wrist._

"Hey, don't you be smacking our son!" Tucker's parents yell.

_"Marvelous." _

_The dangling wires connect to the PDA, causing Skulker to glow. Danny flies at him, but Skulker fires a new ecto-blaster from his wrist back at him. Danny hits the wall, his arms and legs bound by ectoplasm._

_"Way to go, Tucker. You just made the bad guy more-bad!"_

_"How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost compatible?"_

"Yes, nobody could have guessed that." Adie says.

_"Say goodbye to this world, child. (The PDA beeps) "Fly to library? Get a book on eating habits of purple-back gorilla?"_

_His jetpack suddenly pops out and turns on, blasting him towards the ceiling._

_"No, stop. The hunt is not over!"_

_He phases through the ceiling and invisibly passes up through the living room. Jack, climbing the stairs with the others, turns around as if he heard Skulker, frowns, and keeps walking._

Jack exclaims, "I knew something was going on!" his wife smiles at him.

_Skulker phases completely out of Fenton Works. Back in the lab, the ectoplasmic binds on Danny disappear._

_"What happened?" Sam asked as she helped Danny stand up._

_"Who care? At least I got a minute to relax and figure this out."_

_Maddie speaks from upstairs, "Danny, where are you? Somebody here wants to meet you."_

_"D'oh! My room!"_

_He phases into his room and transforms into his human self. His mom opens the door, "Danny, this is Connie, from Genius Magazine."_

_"Don't you people ever Knock? (slams the door shut and leans on it) Jazz is going to kill me for that."_

_Jazz says outside in the hallway, "I'm gonna kill him for that."_

Many people laugh at how the siblings knew each other so well.

_"Brooding? Messy? Reclusive? Now those are the signs of a true genius. Oh! If only he were a woman."_

Danny cringes, "Yeah no thanks."

A few girls glare at him.

_Scene fades to the outside steps of Casper High, where Tucker, Danny, and Sam stop._

_"Any sign of him?" Danny asks looking around._

"Ah, yes the paranoia you have developed is starting because of Skulker. Let us all glare at him." Adie says and then sends a scary look towards said ghost who rolls his eyes.

_"Nope. He hasn't bothered you for…thirty-eight minutes. Maybe he's hunting somebody else now."_

_"How many of those things do you have?"_

_"Just two. (he says to Danny) Good thing I beamed all your info in here and backed it up. Global thinking, Danny: the sign of a quality time manager. (the PDA says: Go to class) Come on, you're late."_

_Sam and Tucker follow Danny into the school. Skulker phases up out of the steps._

_"Soon, Ghost Boy. Soon."_

Danny's parents glare at the screen.

_ Scene transitions to Danny, Sam, and Tucker leaving Mr. Lancer's classroom. As students leave the hallway, Danny opens his locker. A series of glowing chains jump out of it and wrap around Danny's torso and arms. _

Many people jump by how fast the calmness disappeared.

_"Danny!" _

_Skulker materializes out of a blue mist in front of Danny, "I have you now, child."_

_He aims a wrist ecto-blaster at Danny. Suddenly, his PDA beeps._

_"What? (Reads it) Go to the news stand and purchase magazine with article about purple back gorillas?"_

_Skulker's jetpack activates and he flies up, crashing through the school's ceiling. The chains on Danny disappear. _

_"Hmm, I have the same thing on mine." Tucker says looking his PDA._

_"I think we'll blow that one off." Danny says._

_Scene fades to trio sitting on the football bleachers._

_"Danny, eat something." Sam says._

_"I can't eat now. He could be anywhere." _

"Sweetie you have to eat, how many times have you gone with out eating and what was the span of days?"

Danny doesn't answer and the Adie says something, "Speaking of food we should eat something later. Remind me of that later Clockwork."

Clockwork nods.

_Tucker swallows, "Hey, this food was scheduled to be eaten."_

_Tucker opens a carton of milk. A glowing blue orb pops out of it and wraps itself around Danny's head, as Danny yells out in shock._

_"Danny!" _

_Skulker steps on the bleachers. "Now boy. Once more, I, Skulker, shall- (PDA beeps and he read it) Take photos of gorilla?"_

_His jetpack activates and he flies away. The restraints on Danny go away._

_"Well, at least he's regular."_

_"Yeah, almost like a schedule. What the next thing you have scheduled for me, Tucker?" _

_"Gym. Why?"_

_Danny looks mischievous._

Jazz looks suspiciously at her brother.

_Scene fades onto Dash admiring his reflection in a mirror in the locker room._

_"You are on smooth-lookin' dude." He flexes._

_Cut to Danny about to open his locker. He hesitates and turns to Dash._

_"Hey, Dash? I'm too weak and defenseless to open my locker. Can you open it for me?"_

_He shoves Danny to the side, "Out of the way, loser."_

_Dash opens Danny's locker, and an ectoplasmic goo shoots out and traps Dash in a bubble on the wall, his eyes covered. Skulker lands and inspects him._

"Hey!" Dash exclaims.

"If you really think about it Dash you kind of deserve it for all the stuff you put Danny through." Adie says.

Dahs sighs knowing that she was right.

_"Hmm, my sensors indicate you're an average human, destined for an average life after high school."_

_Dash screams but is muffled by the bubble. Skulker sees Danny and Tucker peeking out from a row of lockers. He prepares to throw a ball of ectoplasm at them._

_"I shall (PDA beeps and reads) The gorilla display at the museum of natural history?" his jetpack flies him through the ceiling._

Skulker growls, he just wanted this to be done with, he did not want to relive that infernal annoyingness.

_"Why's he going there?" Tucker asks._

_"When Skulker put your PDA into his technology, he bound to my schedule. He has to go, where I was going to go next. (checks Tucker's PDA, seeing the words 'Visit Gorilla Habitat') Which means its time for the hunter to become the hunted. Come on, I'm gonna go do something a little ahead of schedule."_

Many of the adults were impressed that the kid was able to figure that out.

_Skulker is now seen watching Sampson in his habitat through his binoculars from a tree._

_"Where is he? According to this infernal device, which I can not reprogram, the ghost boy was supposed to be here an hour ago. (jumps down to Sampson) You were supposed to be the bait, you stupid animal."_

_The supposed Sampson turns around revealing Sam and Tucker holding up a fake Sampson suit._

"Huh?!" many people were saying this not having expected it.

_"Sampson's not stupid!"_

_"He's also not here. Can I take a message?"_

_"You two! You'll pay for this!" he aims a bunch of weapons at them._

_Sam throws off the suit, and Tucker says, "Oh, I don't think so…" presses send on his PDA._

_Skulker's PDA beeps, "Time for push-up. What?!" tries to resist as his armor starts making him do push-ups. _

_"Stop! Stop! I can't…stop!"_

The adults and many of the kids but most the kids that are popular looked impressed.

_Danny than flies in as Phantom, "I can help with that."_

_He flies at Skulker and punches him into the wall of the habitat. Danny then punches him five more times, as pieces of metal fly off his suit. Skulker dodges another punch and aims an ecto-blaster on his should at Danny._

_"Ah-ah-ah. 10:11, polish armor." Tucker has his PDA command._

Many people were now thinking about getting a PDA now.

_Skulker's blaster turns into a buffer and he starts screaming as it polishes his face._

_"Stop fooling around, Tucker." Sam says._

_Danny exclaims, "Power him down already. Now!"_

_"Relax everything's totally under…" he was waving the PDA around and it was suddenly hit by an arrow that pins it to a tree) control? Aw, man, I had four more payments on this one."_

Tucker's parents were glad that they now know why their son keeps asking for PDAs.

_"Tucker you're fired."_

_"Very well. I planned on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage. But now, I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed."_

Many people shivered or made grossed out expressions.

Skulker rolls his eyes at the human's reactions.

_"Okay, that's just gross." Sam says._

_"Well, Ghost Boy, any last words?"_

_"Just this." Danny begins to pat his head, covers eyes repeatedly, pounds chest with fists._

_"What are you doing?"_

_As Danny scratches his butt he says, "Calling a friend."_

_Sampson suddenly flies in and crashes into Skulker._

_"You learned his language?" Sam asks happily._

_"Well, sure. All he does is this." He continues to scratch his butt._

Many people looked impressed and Mr. Lancer felt bad about not giving Danny a little bit of a higher score on the paper.

_Sampson continuously hits Skulker and rips his armor, as Danny, Sam, and Tucker both cheer him on and wince at the hits. Sampson then throws Skulker, whose arm has been ripped off, down on the ground._

_"But I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high-tech battle suit." Tucker says._

_Sampson continues to rip Skulker's armor apart and throws pieces of it over the trio's heads from off the screen. Skulker's head armor is thrown and Danny catches it. Two small green legs are kicking out form inside the head._

_Skulker says in a squeaky voice, "Let me go! I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me? Fear me!"_

_Danny pulls on the legs to reveal Skulker's true form: a tiny green blob with a face and limbs. The trio is shocked._

Many of the ghosts started cracking up, they had known but never seen him without the suit until now. This was the ghost they all feared it was hilarious.

_"I am the greatest hunter in all of ghost world. You will all fear me."_

_"Thermos please." Danny asks._

_Tucker holds the thermos out and activates it. Danny drops Skulker into its beam._

_As he is sucked into the thermos, "You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all. You shall all be mine. Mine, do you hear?!"_

_Tucker caps off the thermos. Danny then lands on the ground in his human form._

_"Cool. Let's go home."_

_"But you didn't get anything you could use for your report. You're still gonna get a D."_

_"Ah, that okay. (kneels to pick Skulker's PDA up) We stopped the bad guy, saved the gorilla. If that's all I got done, then that's… (Sampson walks a little closer to him, and Danny who turns to look up at him is shocked by what he sees) Oh my gosh!"_

Many people tense up wondering what was wrong now.

_Cut to a shot of the cover of Genius Magazine. The headline reads, "He is a SHE!" the shot zooms out to show Maddie and Danny standing in front of the gorilla, whose hair is dressing up in a bow, with Jack peeking out from behind her. A caption in the corner read, "Genius child of genius woman discovers gorilla male actually a female!" Mr. Lancer picks up the magazine from his desk and opens it._

_He reads the magazine to the class, "Brooding genius Daniel Fenton did what no other researcher dared to do. He got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realize Sampson was actually a Delilah. (Turns to look at Danny) Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was boy or a girl?"_

"A lot of animal species don't let any humans near them, so that probably means that she got very aggressive if they tried getting close." Adie says trying to act intelligent.

_"That is weird, huh? Well, maybe they were respecting her privacy."_

_"Well, Fenton, I have to admit I'm impressed. Wanted to get you grade up so bad, you risked getting mauled by a gorilla. C."_

_"A 'C'?! I almost get killed by a gho-rilla, and all I get is a 'C'?!"_

Everyone could see he was about to say ghost and not gorilla.

_"Life's a mystery, isn't it, Fenton? (The bell rings. He says to Danny while leaving the classroom) Next time you want to get your grad up, try the library."_

_"Well, it's better than a 'D,' right?" Sam says._

_"Oh man, if only I had something, I could take this out on!"_

_Danny, Sam, and Tucker suddenly hear the Box Ghost yelling at a box of files in the back of the classroom._

_"I am the Bow Ghost! And once I empty you of your useless papers, your marvelous squareness shall be mine!" _

_Danny goes ghost, "Hello, misplaced aggression."_

_Tucker checks his PDA, "You've got five minutes."_

_"Which is four more than I'll need." He flies off screen and starts to fight the Box Ghost._

_Box Ghost makes pained noises as he says, Beware!"_

_The scene cuts out on Tucker and Sam's smiling faces. _

"Okay guys before we move on to the next video. Remember how I said that Skulker and Ember end up dating?" Adie asks.

Everyone nods and the ghost notice Ember and Skulker glaring at Adie.

"Well since we have seen what Skulker really looks like without his armor, I'm going to show this fanart picture someone drew about Skulker and Ember and it's adorable."

She then has the picture appear on the screen, and Danny along with a few other people start laughing. The picture shows three different pics. The one had Ember holding the small ghost up to her face and he has an arm pushing her away along with a foot. The second had Skulker sitting on her shoulder hiding behind her hair, and the last one was an annoyed Skulker being held by the scruff of his neck.

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: Alright the next chapter will be up soon I just have to re watch the two episodes I already did, my mind wants me to for some reason and then watch the next one to be able to get what I need. I am only doing certain scenes of that episode, but I need to figure out what while I watch it. Please R&R, if you have any requests for fanart or fan theories that I should show to them please put them in your reviews…if you prefer to PM me that is alright. If you want to see the fanart picture that Adie just shown, you can go on DeviantArt and find Ember x Skulker by blinkpen. It is a pretty adorable picture.**


End file.
